


Curious

by artikgato



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Breast fixation, F/M, Gay Sex, Genderswap, Heterosexual Sex, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pining, Prostate Massage, description of sex from a female perspective, more tags to be added with each chapter, souji gets turned into a girl, temporary genderflip, there will eventually be yaoi, yosuke gets turned into a girl, yosuke has no clue about female anatomy lol, yosuke is a horny teenage guy, yosuke is totally clueless about sexuality, yukiko will cut a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji Seta had big, perfectly curved, perky, soft-looking boobs, and Yosuke just could not get his broken mind to focus on anything else. People were talking, things were happening, Souji was talking, and Yosuke knew this was a problem. He probably should have been paying attention, but all he could do is just struggle with the inability to look at or think about anything but the fact that his best friend - his (formerly?) male best friend - had amazing boobs now.</p><p>(In which Souji gets zapped with a magical genderflip beam and temporarily gets turned into a hot girl, and Yosuke has no idea how to deal with how hot his partner is.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Souji Seta has Magnificent Tits

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, I CAN write hetero smut after all! I just have to genderflip half of my OTP to do it. Anyway, there are a lot of other fics and doujins out there where one of them gets turned into a girl or just is a girl, and those are great, but I started thinking about what would happen if, in the same story, they BOTH ended up genderflipped (but not at the same time because I am terrible at yuri) and what it would do to their relationship/feelings/etc. and if I could somehow sneak in some gay because it's Souyo of course it's gay. Then I started writing this.
> 
> Okay so I wrote this entire thing (and there are going to be 3 chapters at least) from Yosuke's perspective because I thought it would be hilarious to write this from the perspective of a horny closeted-bisexual teenage boy and clearly I love challenges. This is why the focus is 99% on Souji's boobs (and why I use the word 'boobs') in chapter 1, and why I don't use any words for female anatomy, because Yosuke doesn't know the names slash is too embarrassed to think about the names.

Souji had boobs.

Souji Seta had big, perfectly curved, perky, soft-looking boobs, and Yosuke just could not get his broken mind to focus on anything else. People were talking, things were happening, _Souji_ was talking, and Yosuke knew this was a problem. He probably should have been paying attention, but all he could do is just struggle with the inability to look at or think about anything but the fact that his best friend - his (formerly?) male best friend - had amazing boobs now.

They were in a battle. Right? Yes, a battle, with some Shadows, in the Secret Lab. The Shadows were pretty powerful and one of them had hit Souji with some kind of beam of light, and now all Yosuke could think of was how badly he wanted to just bury his face in Souji's boobs and he knew it was wrong, oh _man_ was it wrong, but-

The boobs, and naturally the person they were attached to, were suddenly coming towards him at an alarming rate, and-

"Yosuke watch out!"

His focus abruptly snapped to one of the Shadows, who was speeding directly towards him, and it was an impact that he should have seen from a mile away, should have been able to dodge, but clearly his head wasn't...actually in his...head right now. Now all he had time to do was move his arms up to block and hope that the Shadow didn't hit as hard as it looked like it was going to.

Instead of a big mass of muscle colliding with him and most definitely knocking him out, something much smaller hit him from the side instead, knocking him out of the way of the attack and shoving him to the floor. The Shadow sailed overhead, just barely missing him, and instead he found himself laying on the ground of the lab, dazed but unhurt, with Souji laying on top of him.

Souji, who was now several inches shorter than him, and who had softer edges and...and _curves_ now, and big full lips, and a delicate, feminine voice, and most obviously (to Yosuke) a set of the two most perfect breasts he had ever seen in his life, which were currently squished against Yosuke's chest.

Even if the tackle hadn't knocked the wind out of him he would have been totally unable to breathe, because his Partner was insanely, stupidly hot as a girl. Not that he hadn't been hot as a guy (wait, _what_?) but this new girl version of Souji was, at least to Yosuke, mind-breakingly attractive, and currently on top of him, and currently speaking to him with an adorable, concerned look on her (his?) face.

"Are you okay? Are you stunned? Speak to me, Yosuke!" Souji was demanding. Yosuke managed, barely, to start breathing again, but all of his mental facilities had completely checked out and fled south.

"You are so hot as a girl," Yosuke said. That had really not been what he had meant to say but it was all he could think right now.

"W-what?" Souji asked, recoiling away from him with a blush, and he had never seen Souji embarrassed before, as a guy or girl but she (he?) was unbearably cute like that, it made Yosuke want to hug her (him?). Before he could do more than stare stupidly up at Souji, Chie was running up, breathless and panicked.

"Souji! Yosuke! Are you two all right?"

"Just fine! Thanks, Chie," Souji answered, and although her (his?) voice was pitched low, it was still higher than it had been as a boy. Chie offered a hand to both of them and pulled both to their feet.

"That was a close one. Good thing it's weak to fire, right?" Chie replied, and though she was visibly trying to look like nothing was out of the ordinary, even she was staring at Souji's new feminine form with morbid curiosity. From across the battlefield, in front of a heap of ashes that had been the former Shadow they had been fighting, Yukiko nodded and waved.

"Everything okay?" she called, starting to cross the expanse of space to join them. Yosuke knew full well that by now he would have said something in this conversation normally, but he just could not get his mind to do more than process "Souji is a hot girl now" over and over. Souji looked over and caught him staring, blushing again and abruptly yanking his blazer closed and starting to button it. Yosuke cleared his throat into his hand, also blushing, and managed to tear his eyes and attention away and look off down the path they had been heading down.

"Do you want to keep going?" he asked, still not looking over at Souji. "We were making really good progress, but..."

"It's probably a bad idea. We don't really know what happened and I don't want to risk somehow making this...permanent," Souji lamented. She (he?) reached into her (his?) pocket and pulled out a Goho-M, and waited for Yukiko to join them. Then there was the familiar light and the disoriented feeling of warping through time and space that Yosuke would probably never get used to, and they were standing at the entrance area, the rest of their group all gawking at Souji with varying degress of concern. Naoto especially looked rather guilty, while Teddie looked anything but. Rise had been the first to notice their return and had rushed over to Souji.

"Sempai! How do you feel? Does anything hurt?" she asked. Souji sighed.

"I feel fine. Just, you know...I'm a woman now. Any idea what caused this?" he asked, and Yosuke had to marvel at Souji's composure. _Nothing_ could faze him if being turned into a woman didn't. Yosuke would have probably panicked himself into a coma by this point if it had happened to _him_.

"It seems similar to when someone gets enraged or fearful during battle, only it didn't wear off afterwards. Here, hold still and let me scan you with Himiko," Rise instructed. Souji did as he was told, standing still and straight, and although the buttoned-up uniform jacket did a lot to hide them, Yosuke could still see the outline of Souji's boobs. It was hard not to, to be honest, so Yosuke again forced himself to look away, only to notice Teddie staring, too. He scowled.

"Don't go getting any ideas, you perverted bear," he scolded him. Teddie pouted.

"But Sensei is such a cute girl now!" he protested.

"Bad Teddie," Yosuke warned. Teddie folded his arms and glared over at Yosuke.

"No fair, Yosuke! You were staring too!" he accused. Yosuke tried to pretend that he didn't blush in response.

"Shut up," he grumbled.

"I just wanna go give him a big ol' bear hug!" Teddie announced, and started to lunge toward where Himiko was still scanning Souji. Yosuke managed to catch him around his waist and hold him back.

"No, you idiot! You'll mess up the scan!"

"But Yooooosukeeeeee-"

"All done!" Rise announced, and Himiko disappeared into motes of light a moment later. She was smiling, though, which was a good sign. Everyone crowded around the two of them, some looking worried, some eager, and some (Naoto) still a little guilty.

"Is he...uh, she...uh...is sempai gonna be alright?" Kanji asked, flustering and stammering through his question. Rise giggled a little, and Souji looked somewhere between amused and mortified.

"It should wear off in about eight hours," Rise concluded, beaming over at Souji. "You'll be fine, Sempai! Just relax a bit and you'll be back to your old self in no time!" Souji frowned at her words.

"That's good," she (he?) started. "But I obviously can't go home and let Nanako or Dojima-san see me like this."

"Hmm, good point," Rise replied. Yukiko clapped her hands together and everyone turned to see her with a big smile on her face.

"I can get you a room at the inn for the night," she suggested. "We'll just tell Nanako-chan and Dojima-san that you got sick and it's contagious, so you don't want to risk her catching it!"

"Yeah! They'll buy that for sure!" Chie cheered. Souji looked relieved.

"That should work. I'll call Dojima once we leave the TV. I can probably lower my voice enough to pass as my regular voice," he replied. He frowned again. "But..."

"But what?" Rise asked.

"How will I get to the Amagi Inn without anyone noticing me?" Souji asked.

"Good point. You can't just go walking around wearing the boys uniform when you have, uh, those," Yosuke said, gesturing in the vague direction of Souji's newly-acquired chest. "You'd definitely attract a lot of attention like that, and knowing you, you'd run into someone you know."

"If we had the proper garments we could hide them, like I do," Naoto pointed out.

"Proper garments?" Yukiko asked. Naoto nodded.

"Chest binding garments. Unfortunately Junes does not sell them," she replied.

"Can't you use ace bandages in a pinch?" Chie asked. Naoto nodded.

"You can, but I doubt they would work all that well. They aren't very effective on very...large chests, like the ones that Souji has, erm, grown?" Naoto tried to explain, slowly turning beet red. Souji folded her arms over her chest and blushed too. There was a moment of silence, and then all of a sudden Rise turned to Souji with a terrifying look on her face, like a cat about to pounce on a canary.

"Sempai~" she said, sweetly. Souji went pale.

"W-what is it, Rise-chan?" she asked.

"I know a way to disguise you in plain sight!" she announced. Yukiko smacked her fist into her open palm as the proverbial lightbulb went on over her head.

"Oh! You mean we should dress him up like a girl, right?" Yukiko asked. Rise nodded, enthusiastically. Yosuke felt his stomach drop. On the one hand, he was _dying_ to see this new, curvy, insanely gorgeous Souji wearing a skirt. On the other hand, he would _not_ be able to handle seeing Souji in a skirt. It would _break_ him. He opened his mouth to protest, but Teddie cut him off.

"Yay! I can't wait to see Sensei's gorgeous legs and hot body in a girls' school uniform!" he shouted. Souji managed to go even _more_ pale, and almost in unison Kanji and Yosuke both turned toward Teddie and punched him in the gut.

"God damned perverted bear," Yosuke grumbled.

"Don't even start with that, dammit!" Kanji scolded. Teddie just slumped to the ground, folded over his stomach, with a whimper. Yosuke sighed. He was probably going to have to endure Teddie whining about this for the rest of the night.

"The question is, _do_ we put him in a school uniform, or just buy something from Junes?" Yukiko was asking. All four girls were clustered around Souji, evidently intent on ignoring Teddie.

"Might as well buy something cute, right?" Chie suggested, with a laugh. She threw a smug look over her shoulder at Yosuke. "I'm sure Yosuke would pay for it, just to see Souji in a sexy outfit."

"A-absolutely not!" Yosuke protested, stomping over to their impromptu strategy meeting. He pretended not to notice Souji blushing, or the blush that had made it's way onto his own face. He had seriously been doing that way too much today, totally unmanly. It was something he would have to work on, he concluded, as he came to stand next to Souji and frown at all of them. "Do you know how expensive Junes clothing is? Teddie is still paying me back for the outfit that _you all_ bought for him when he first got his body!"

"Aww c'mon, Yosuke! Don't you want to help out your Partner?" Chie goaded. Yosuke huffed at her.

"Look, it doesn't matter _what_ he wears, he still looks too much like Souji! He's the only one in town with that hair color under the age of sixty. Anyone that's met him will be able to tell it's him!" he pointed out.

"Hadn't thought of that," Naoto replied, with a grimace. "That is true."

"Can't we just say Souji's got a twin sister that's visiting him?" Rise asked.

"Nobody'll buy that," Yosuke replied, with a sigh.

"Oh, what about a wig! Souji-kun, do you still have the wig from the culture festival?" Yukiko asked, and they all turned to look at her (him?).

"Well, yes, but it's in my closet at Dojima-san's house," Souji replied.

"...I guess it would be," Yukiko acknowledged, with a frown. "Such a good idea, too..."  
"Oh! Oh! Teddie still has his wig from the culture festival!" Teddie piped up, springing to his feet like nothing was wrong and shoving his way between Yosuke and Naoto to join the circle.

"What? That'll draw even _more_ attention to him!" Chie protested.

"But he sure won't look like Sempai," Rise added, grinning. Teddie beamed at her.

"And Teddie will let Sensei borrow the wig on one condition," Teddie started. Everyone looked at him, eyebrows raised. He grinned. "Let's go on a date while you're still a girl! Just you and me, Sensei, a romantic candle-lit dinner, a walk on the beach, holding hands, gazing up at the stars! I lean in for a kiss and you act all bashful, but you-"

"Aaaand you're done," Yosuke interrupted, smacking him upside the head. He turned to Rise with a big sigh and dug into his pocket, producing a bank card.

"Try to buy something cheap, all right? I'll go get the wig, and make sure this perverted bear doesn't do anything stupid," he said, holding the card out to her. She took the card with a squeal that made Yosuke fear for his motorcycle fund.

"I'll make sure to pick out something cute, Yosuke-sempai!" she promised. Yosuke grabbed Teddie by the elbow and started dragging him, despite his protests and whining, toward the exit. Kanji hastened to follow them, the girls trailing behind.

"Chie, Naoto, you two stay with Sempai, alright? Yukiko and I will find something sexy for Sempai to wear!" was the last thing Yosuke heard before he vanished through the exit and back into Junes.

  
Despite the fact that Teddie didn't own a lot of things, it still took them way too long, in Yosuke's opinion, to find the long blonde wig Teddie had used during the cultural festival. Altogether it took them a little over an hour to leave Junes, find the wig, and make it back to the electronics department. Yosuke had spent almost the entire hour trying very hard not to imagine what outfits the girls might be charging to his account and putting Souji in. He didn't know the girls' clothing department of Junes that well but there were some really cute clothes, and try as he might not to Yosuke could only think about how Souji would look in them. This was becoming a problem. During their walk back to Junes Yosuke came to the horrifying realization that Yosuke couldn't remember seeing any girl that was more attractive than Souji was as a girl, Rise included, and now that he knew that...

But Souji was his best friend! His best _guy_ friend. He could _not_ have thoughts like these about a guy, even if that guy was an extremely attractive woman for the next seven hours. He could _not_. He certainly wasn't thinking about what Souji looked like naked. He'd seen Souji in the changing rooms after gym (not that he'd been looking on purpose!) and, well, Souji was a well-built guy, there was no getting around it. Would all those muscles still be there, or had they been exchanged for softer curves? As a girl, did Souji have a plump, round ass or was it still just as flat as before? (Not that Yosuke had noticed his friend's butt, no, definitely not.)

Yosuke was a mess by the time they finally made it back into the TV world, desperately trying to think of every unsexy, sobering thing he possibly could to take his mind off of the direction his dick kept trying to make it take. God, this was the _worst_.

Thankfully, Souji was fully dressed when they entered the staging area, and they had chosen something modest, something guaranteed not to be attention-grabbing, probably at Souji's behest. It was a simple, black short-sleeved button-up blouse and a matching skirt that fell to just above his (her?) knees. He was wearing a pair of simple black loafers and white socks. Altogether, a completely normal outfit - which was good, because the blonde wig would make him (her?) stand out a lot. Yosuke just hoped that the fuller lips and softened cheek bones would be enough to not immediately make people think that it was Souji, because his eyes were still the same as always, and Yosuke hadn't ever met anyone with eyes the same color as Souji's.

Yosuke also hoped that he would eventually be able to tear his eyes away from that expanse of skin between where the knee-high socks ended and the skirt began, because damn. They didn't call it a "dangerous zone" for nothing*.

"Let's get that wig on Sempai and get started on the makeup!" Rise cheered, taking the wig from a slack-jawed Yosuke with a giggle. Souji fidgeted.

"Don't worry, Yosuke-kun, we went easy on your bank account," Yukiko assured him, handing him his bank card back. He snapped his attention to her and nodded, grinning.

"Thanks," he replied. Rise and Naoto were now blocking Yosuke's view of Souji, thank god.

"Hurry it up, Rise-chan! I wanna see how hot Sensei is gonna look!" Teddie cried. Rise frowned at him.

"Well if _somebody_ had taken better care of their wig, this would be going a lot faster!" she scolded. Yukiko had now joined them and was now carefully dragging a hair brush through the blonde mess of a wig. Teddie pouted.

"All Teddie knows is how to take care of his bear fur, I didn't know you had to brush human hair!" he protested. Yosuke just sighed and went to go have a seat beside Kanji, confident that the girls would shut Teddie up if he tried anything funny. Kanji spared a glance up at him from where he was doing...something to a stuffed animal that involved a needle. Yosuke had no idea and frankly didn't want to know.

"You doin' alright Sempai?" he asked.

"Yeah, the girls went easy on the spending, thank god," he replied. Kanji chuckled.

"I wasn't askin' about that," he replied. Yosuke made a face over at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Kanji looked _sly_ , somehow, and it was a terrible look for him in Yosuke's opinion.

"You've been starin' at Sempai ever since the four of you got back from Naoto's laboratory," he pointed out. Yosuke huffed.

"W-well I mean, I'm just...just trying to get used to the fact that Partner is going to be a girl for a few hours, that's all! It's a lot to take in!" he protested.

"You got that right," Kanji agreed. "But dude, you didn't even stare that much at Rise when she started hangin' out with us and I know you were a Risette fanboy."

"It's...uh...I'm...shut up," Yosuke stammered, trying and failing to hide his blush in his knees. Kanji laughed.

"I'm just teasin', Sempai. Call it payback for all the times you bring up my Shadow."

Yosuke groaned and tried to sink through the ground. He failed, of course.

* * *

 

Considering how long it took the girls to put the wig and makeup on him, Yosuke was expecting...well, he didn't know what he was expecting, but it was certainly more than _nothing_. Aside from making his eyebrows match the wig, Yosuke couldn't really tell that they had put any makeup on him. He frowned.

"Oh come on, if anybody looks closely enough at him they'll be able to tell he's Souji," Yosuke groaned. "Can't you do better?" In unison, all four of the girls turned to glare at Yosuke.

"This is fine! I just won't look anyone in the face. Let's just go!" Souji protested, squirming again. The girls all folded their arms and grumped at Yosuke, but nodded. As usual, Yosuke poked his head through the TV to make sure the coast was clear, and as a group they all exited the TV world and carefully made their way through the store undetected. Despite the uncommon hair color, no customers or employees spared more than a fleeting glance at Souji. They all parted ways as usual at the entrance, though this time Souji walked away with Chie and Yukiko instead of Yosuke and Teddie. Teddie had other ideas.

"Come on, Teddie!" Yosuke gritted, having to physically drag the bear away by the waist. Teddie whined and flailed, but he valiantly managed to keep him from following after the trio. "You can't go with them to the Inn anyway, you dumb bear, you have a shift in two hours!"

"But Yoooooosukeeeeee," he protested, and Yosuke really, really wished that the former Shadow had a mute button. He managed to throw a wave over his shoulder at Souji and the others before redoubling his efforts, practically having to pick Teddie up to get him to comply.

He couldn't deny that he'd really wanted to go to the Inn with them. It made him feel like a total creep, but all he wanted to do was just keep staring at Souji for the rest of the night. Of course he was worried, and he would call him later to make sure that everything was alright and that the weird spell had worn off. And anyway, right now he had homework to concentrate on. Yeah! The original plan had been to study at Souji's house but of course that wasn't happening.

...but Souji had really had a _fantastic_ body. It wasn't just...what was that term he'd learned the other day in class? Confirmation bias? Confirmation bias. Of course his Partner would be drop-dead gorgeous as a girl. From a completely subjective standpoint, Yosuke could admit that Souji was hot as a guy, so of course he was hot as a girl. Of course he would have long, perfectly-shaped legs and a tight stomach and a nice, plump ass and Yosuke had long come to terms with how much he..appreciated Souji's boobs.

No, what was he thinking? Souji would hate him if he knew he was thinking this! Especially instead of studying! Focus, focus. The square root of...

The worst part of all this was that, even though it would make him feel disgusting, he couldn't even do anything to relieve the...tension he was feeling, because Teddie was lounging around behind him, flopped on the floor reading one of his magazines. At least he was being relatively quiet, and not bringing up-

"I can't take it! Yosuke, let's talk about how hot Sensei is as a girl!" Teddie finally burst out.

"Can we not? I'm trying to study," Yosuke grumbled. Teddie whined.

"I can't help it! It's all I can think about!" Teddie protested. Yosuke sighed. He couldn't even be mad at Teddie because he was in the same boat.

"He'll be normal by tomorrow, so it's better if you just forget it," Yosuke replied.

"Yeah but..."

"Don't you need to get ready for work?"

Miraculously, after having to repeatedly remind himself that it was Souji he was thinking about, he managed to get a little studying done. Not that he would remember any of this on the test day, of course. With his luck he'd try to retrieve this information and just end up thinking about how Souji had filled out that blouse so nicely. Had the girls made him wear a bra? Probably. Was it white, he wondered? Would it be hard to take off-

No. Bad Yosuke.

Teddie eventually left, after trying to convince Yosuke to switch shifts with him at least a dozen times, whining the entire way out the door and probably all the way to Junes, knowing the bear. Yosuke valiantly managed to keep studying for a whole ten minutes after he was done.

"I'm a terrible person, might as well admit it," he sighed, unbuttoning the fly of his jeans and sliding down the zipper. He was already hard - had been for a while, actually, though fortunately Teddie hadn't noticed. "If I want to get _anything_ done tonight I might as well get this out of the way..."

He pictured Souji, girl Souji of course, on her back on a futon in one of the rooms of the Amagi Inn. He vaguely remembered what the room they had stayed in looked like, though he didn't devote a whole lot of brain power to details, because he was busily imagining himself unbuttoning that black blouse with suave grace and completely steady fingers. At first he tried to picture a white bra, but when he realized he had no idea how bras worked he backed the fantasy up a little bit and just imagined that the girls had "forgotten" to get her a bra. Souji's breasts would be soft and supple and Yosuke was sure that she would arch up into his touch and make all kinds of indecent noises when he gently squeezed them, yeah. The skirt would come off next, and then the pair of pristine white panties, and Yosuke would take his time, running his hands up smooth, creamy thighs toward-

His phone buzzed, three times in rapid succession, and from the chime that it made Yosuke could tell it had been a text from Souji - three, actually. He jumped, blushing and _immediately_ shoving his dick back into his pants with a startled yelp. Face on fire, he hesitantly unlocked his phone to read the texts.

>This is going to sound so weird, but could you come to the Inn? I don't want to be alone right now.

>Yukiko is here but she keeps getting called away and Chie is helping her family with groceries

>Sorry, I understand if you'd be uncomfortable.

Yosuke stared at his phone for a very, very long time, weighing his options.

On the one hand, he didn't want to turn Souji down. They were best friends and equals and it was so rare that Souji asked for _anything_.

On the other hand, Yosuke wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep his hands to himself. Alone in a room with hot girl Souji? He glared down at his very persistent hard-on. Even if he got off and _then_ went over to keep Souji company he was sure it would be nothing but torture for him.

But...maybe this was Souji's way of asking...? Maybe he was thinking that he was only going to be a girl for a short period of time, so he wanted to-

No no, derail that train of thought _right there_ Yosuke Hanamura. Souji had looked visibly uncomfortable earlier whenever anyone had mentioned his being a girl temporarily. Of course he wouldn't want to...uh, test out the rental equipment? God Yosuke was bad at metaphors.

But maybe...

Shaking his head, Yosuke sighed. This really was a lose/lose situation for him. But Souji deserved a response.

>i dnt think thats a gud idea prtnr

He had barely even had time to set his phone down before there was a response.

>Why?

Yosuke bit his lip, hesitated, hovered his hands over the keys, and then just decided "fuck it" and typed his response and sent it before he could second-guess himself any more.

>lk ur rly hot as a girl ok do u catch my drift

This time, it took a little longer for Souji to respond.

>Are you saying that you are worried that you'll do something inappropriate to me?

>duh

>...what if I'm okay with that?

Yosuke nearly dropped his phone when he read that. He re-read the text four times, just to make sure, barely managing to breathe.

>r u srs

>I'll be frank. I'm only going to be a girl for five more hours, and I am rather curious.

Yosuke managed, somehow, to grab a bag and stuff some clothes and toiletries into it while furiously typing a response.

>u sure

>Yes

"I'm studying over at Souji's tonight won't be back until tomorrow bye!" Yosuke shouted as he practically dashed through his house, only stopping to throw on his shoes and grab his bike, not even waiting for his parents' responses.

Yosuke didn't go to the Amagi Inn very often, since he had no real reason to, but he was fairly sure that he'd broken some kind of speed record with as fast as he managed to make it there. Fortunately all the physical exertion and the uncomfortable seat of his shitty bike combined to make his erection go away, thank goodness. He was out of breath and exhausted when he finally made it to the Inn. Yukiko greeted him at the door with a frown.

"Souji-kun is fine," she told him, her tone implying that she thought, rightfully so, that he was up to no good here.

"He invited me," Yosuke replied, still a little out of breath. "He said he didn't want to be alone and he didn't want to bother you."

"Did he?" she asked, still frowning. Yosuke's phone buzzed, the chime signifying another text from Souji, and he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

>If Yukiko tries to stop you at the entrance, show her this message. I really did invite him, Yukiko-san. I just want some company, this is weird for me.

With a grin, praising his Partner's intelligence, he turned the phone around and showed it to her. Her expression went from that frown to surprise, to concern.

"I didn't realize he...well, it has been rather busy tonight, I suppose I should have expected this..." she concluded, with a sigh. "Very well then."

Following Yukiko through the halls of the Inn, Yosuke couldn't help being nervous. Just as they were about to turn a corner, Yukiko turned to him with a stern look.

"I know that he invited you, and I want to believe that you wouldn't do anything to hurt him, Yosuke-kun. Just in case, I should tell you that the TV world is not the only place to dispose of bodies that you don't want found," she told him. He managed a very, very uneasy laugh.

"W-what a funny joke! You're so funny, Yukiko-san," he replied. She nodded.

"Now then, feel free to use the open-air bath if you want. Just make sure to actually go in during the correct time," she added, as if she hadn't just made a threat on his life. He folded his arms and glared.

"As I recall, that was _your_ mistake. And I still have a goose-egg from that! Those wooden buckets hurt!" he complained. She laughed, and he finally, finally let himself relax a little. She turned to continue leading him, and he followed her the rest of the way until they came to a stop outside a smaller room at the very end of one of the hallways. "I'll try to bring by some food and refreshments later, but I can't guarantee anything."

"Thanks, Yukiko! I owe ya one, and so does Partner!" Yosuke replied.

"Think nothing of it," she replied, slipping back down the hallway effortlessly. Yosuke turned to the door, steeled himself, and finally slid it open.

He didn't know what he'd been expecting him to see - his mind cheerfully provided him with an image of Souji lounging on the futon in a bathrobe that was barely closed, which he very quickly dismissed. Instead, the person in question was sitting at the small, wooden table near the center of the room, reading. Typical Souji. The normalness of it all made Yosuke's heart calm down a little bit with it's incessant, nervous pounding. The wig was off, but Souji hadn't changed out of the blouse and skirt yet.

"Yo," Yosuke greeted, trying and failing to sound casual. Souji looked up from the book and nodded at him. He slipped inside, the door clacking shut a little harder than was probably necessary, the sound almost deafening to Yosuke.

"S-so, uh, how's it holding up?" he asked.

"I'm glad you're here," Souji replied, flashing a nervous smile at him. Holy _shit_ , Souji was nervous too?! That gave Yosuke a little bit of a confidence boost. Still, even though the text had been pretty clear, he had to make sure that this was _really_ okay.

"Souji-" he started, but stopped abruptly, because Souji had also started to say his name. They both stared dumbly at eachother for a second, before Souji laughed, and Yosuke mirrored him not long after.

"You first," Souji said.

"No, you go ahead," Yosuke replied. Souji nodded.

"I was just going to say...I know this is weird, and if you don't want to do this, we don't have to. I'm fine with you just keeping me company."

Yosuke chuckled. "I was going to say the same thing, Partner."

"So then...you want to?" Souji asked, and that nervous blush was really cute.

"Hell yes I do! Shit, Partner, have you _seen_ yourself? You're totally hot as a girl, what kind of idiot would I be to turn you down?" Yosuke exclaimed, surprised at the ferocity of his own words. Souji looked a little startled, then smiled.

"Am I really?" she asked, but Yosuke could tell she was pleased with herself.

"You're the hottest girl I've ever seen, Partner, and you know I watch a _lot_ of porno," Yosuke affirmed. And he was definitely not blushing.

"Well if you're trying to flatter me, it's working," Souji replied, with a smile that made Yosuke's stomach flip. Ugh, it was going to be so unfair when he turned back into a guy.

"And besides, this is pretty win/win for both of us, right? You're curious, I'm curious, we both get some good experience out of it that we can use on girls later...like, shit Partner, opportunities like this don't come along...ever, actually," Yosuke replied. Souji frowned a little, almost imperceptibly, but nodded.

"Right. So then, shall we?" she asked. Yosuke nodded. He dropped his bag by the door and crossed the room, hesitantly sitting down so that he was facing Souji.

"So uh...how do you want to start? Do you want me to lead?" Yosuke asked. Souji looked a little hesitant.

"Is this...um...have you ever done this before?" she asked. Yosuke shook his head.

"Nah, I wasn't that popular at my old school and, well, everybody hates the Junes kid here in Inaba, right?" Yosuke explained, smiling bitterly through his attempt at self-deprecating humor. Souji frowned, but he ignored it. "What about you? I mean, obviously you've never been a girl before, but did you as a guy?"

"No, this will be my first, too," Souji replied, blushing. Yosuke sighed.

"Man, what a shame. We can't even tell anyone about this, right, or we'll both look pretty gay," he complained. Souji looked a little wounded at that, but instead of asking about it, Yosuke just sheepishly pressed on. "I mean, I guess I could say I got with a totally hot girl that was just visiting Inaba or something, not that anyone would believe me, but you..."

"Let's just keep this between you and me, okay?" Souji asked, still looking pained. Yosuke opened his mouth to apologize, but the look on Souji's face stopped him. He reached up and scratched the back of his head, nervous again for some dumb reason. After a few agonizing moments of awkward silence, Yosuke finally took a deep breath and looked Souji in the face.

"S-so um, do you want to start?" he asked, cursing the fact that his voice wavered.

"Sure. It will be a while before I turn back, but we might as well go ahead, while Yukiko-san is still busy," she replied. Yosuke nodded.

"So, then, can I kiss you?" he asked. "I-I mean, it's not gay if you're a girl, right, so-" Souji, without bothering to wait, leaned forward and grabbed him by the cheek, and before Yosuke could even comprehend more than that, Souji was kissing him. Her mouth was soft and sweet, and Yosuke suddenly became aware of the fact that his lips were chapped, he hadn't brushed his teeth or even thought to eat a mint, he was going to leave a terrible impression on Souji. The kiss was also way different that he'd been expecting, far better than the hesitant peck of a first kiss he'd gotten from a girl in middle school, or the sloppy, clammy kisses he'd gotten from the one girl he'd managed to date in high school before moving to Inaba. Kissing Souji was electrifying, intense, _amazing_. It felt like their mouths fit perfectly together, the insistent, almost demanding press of her lips against his made his heart soar and flutter. She pulled back after a bit, panting a little, eyes locked on his. Souji's eyes were the same as before, pale and piercing but also gentle and warm, gray with flecks of an almost metallic silver.

"That wasn't your first kiss, was it?" she was asking, and Yosuke managed, with some effort, to tear himself away from her eyes and shake his head.

"No...it wasn't bad was it?" he asked, suddenly self-conscious. Souji shook her head with a smile.

"Not at all. Quite good, in fact. And for the record, it wasn't my first kiss either."

"G-good. Glad to know I was 'good' compared to the thousands of girls you've probably made out with, Partner," Yosuke replied, feigning sarcasm. Souji rolled her eyes.

"Just shut up and kiss me again," she demanded, and Yosuke eagerly complied. They kissed for what felt like forever, hands snaking into hair, tongues sliding against eachother. Slowly at first, Yosuke let one of his hands wander out of her hair, sliding gently down her back to caress her side. When she didn't protest or stop kissing him he let himself get a little bolder, brushing his hand up across the surprisingly soft blouse to cup one of those perfect breasts. It was just as firm and amazing as he had imagined, and she was wearing a bra. Souji moaned into the kiss and arched her back to press herself more firmly into his grip, and he took that as all the encouragement he needed. He started to gently fondle and knead her breast with that hand, moving the other hand down to grip her waist, encouraging her to sit up and climb into his lap. He couldn't help groaning into the kiss when she did, her bare knees on the floor on either side of Yosuke's legs, that perfect ass settling down onto his lap. She broke off the kiss and drew back, looking surprised and pleased at the same time.

"You're already hard," she accused. He blushed.

"How could I _not_ be?" he asked. She grinned, the same triumphant grin he sometimes flashed at Yosuke when they were doing particularly well in the TV world. Hands that had settled on his shoulders gripped encouragingly. Hesitantly, giving her time to tell him to stop if she wanted to, Yosuke moved his hands to the bottom of her blouse and reached for the bottom-most button. His hands shook a little, frustratingly different from the suave and steady way he'd imagined this would go, but he managed to undo the button easily enough. She flashed him an encouraging smile and leaned down to kiss him again as he worked his way up. She pulled away again when he undid the final button, letting him push open her blouse. Beneath it was a black, lacy bra that hugged her breasts magnificently. He sucked in a breath and she giggled at him.

"Black, huh?" he asked, with a sly grin. "I guess Rise wasn't kidding when she said she was picking out something 'sexy' for you." His grin only got bigger when she blushed and squirmed a little. He pushed the blouse back off of her shoulders and she shrugged out of it easily. Attempting to be nonchalant about it, he moved his hands back to her breasts, squeezing them through the silky bra, making her squirm some more. He tried not to let his frustration show, but after a minute of fruitless searching for a way to open the bra, he finally looked up to find her looking down at him, amused.

"It's in the back," she informed him. He huffed at her, and she gave him an embarrass smile. "Um, to be fair, I'm not entirely sure I know how to get out of this thing and I'm _wearing_ it."

"Girls' clothing is way too complicated," he replied with a sigh, letting his hands trail around to the back, only to find that, yes, there was some kind of hook contraption back there.

"At least you're getting good practice?" she added, helpfully, after about a minute of his struggling. Finally, he figured out that he had to pull the two ends of the bra _toward_ each other, and it seemed embarrassingly simple to him, now. Reaching up, he grasped it by the shoulder straps and pulled it away from her, Souji extending her arms to help him, and that sumptuous pair of plump, round breasts was finally bared to him. God, they were beautiful. Embarrassingly, it made his cock twitch in his pants, and Souji gasped, squirming on top of him.

"O-oh, you seem really excited..." she murmured. He nodded.

"You have the most perfect boobs I've ever seen," he replied. She blushed bright red.

"Come on," she chided, looking away.

"I'm serious," he replied. He moved his hands down to her hips, gently but firmly starting to push her up and off of him. Realizing what he wanted, she was quick to comply, scooting back off of his lap and letting him lay her back and crawl over her, kneeling between her thighs. He leaned down for a short kiss, pulling back and giving her a peck on the cheek, then kissing down her neck and collarbone, making a trail of hot kisses down to his ultimate goal, her right breast. He had intended to go slowly, but faced with such a mouth-wateringly tempting sight he couldn't hold back, immediately going for her nipple and gently lavishing it with licks and kisses. Supported with his left hand, he moved his right to her other breast to squeeze and fondle it lovingly, brushing his thumb over her nipple. He had been right earlier - she was making the most _amazingly_ indecent noises in response to his attentions. Honestly, he could have done this all night, but his erection was now becoming painful, restrained as it was in his frustratingly tight pants. He pulled away and sat back on his legs, and Souji made a disappointed noise, propping herself up on her elbows and throwing him a look of confusion.

"W-why did you stop?" she asked, but he was already unbuttoning his jeans and undoing the fly, frustrated with how unhelpful his shaking hands were being. "Ah, never mind."

"Believe me, I could have kept doing that all night," he replied. A second later he groaned in relief when he finally got his pants and boxers shoved down enough to free his erection. He started to stand up and spared a glance at Souji first, noticing her eyes locked on his cock with an intense look of desire and he blushed, his brain going a little haywire at the look. He _never_ thought he was going to see someone directing a look like that at his penis - his! Yosuke Hanamura, the prince of disappointment, the harbinger of all things Junes, and an insanely attractive girl was looking at his penis like it was the best thing in the world and - wait wait, slow down there Hanamura _this is Souji._

"L-like what you see, huh?" he asked, trying to make it sound like he was joking. Souji's eyes snapped up to his, guilt evident on her face.

"I was...uh, I was just wondering if mine is bigger, that's all," Souji explained. Part of Yosuke, a very small part, could tell that Souji was lying through her (his?) teeth, and that explanation was bullshit. The larger part of him, the part that wanted to have sex with this hot girl that had been looking at his cock reverently, was drowning that part out and so he ended up just uneasily accepting the explanation. He stood up with a chuckle that he hoped didn't sound as forced as it was, and started to shimmy out of his stupid, stupid tight pants. Seriously, why did he wear them? Why had he changed out of his school uniform?

Souji stood up too, toying awkwardly with the hem of her skirt before moving her hands to the zipper. The skirt dropped to the floor around the same time Yosuke finally stepped out of his pants and boxers. Without a shred of hesitation he tugged the headphones off of his neck and pulled off his t-shirt, leaving him completely naked, and Souji just in a pair of lacy black panties - they must have been a set with the bra, he thought.

"I want to try something, okay?" she said, stepping over to him and taking his hands in hers. He nodded and let her lead him over to the futon, obeying her silent direction to sit down cross-legged, erection embarrassingly sticking straight up like some kind of fucking beacon. She sat in front of him, smiled reassuringly at him, and reached for his cock with one hand. He tensed up, breath catching in his throat and - whoa. 'There's a hand on my cock that isn't mine', his mind screamed. And then a second later: 'Wait, shit, that's Souji's hand'. But _god_ her hand was soft. It had to be because she was a girl, right? Souji's hand should be calloused from months of swinging his sword around in the TV world, but Souji's hand was incredibly soft, her grip firm as she stroked him. He let out an uneasy groan, closed his eyes and leaned back on his hands. It wasn't gay because she was a girl right now. He briefly wondered if this was the pattern _he_ used to stroke _himself_ but he almost immediately rebelled against those thoughts, focusing harder on the softness of her hand.

His eyes _flew open_ and he snapped his head back down to gape at her in shock when he suddenly felt wet warmth around the head of his cock. He was greeted with the stunningly hot image of Souji, eyes locked on his, red kiss-bruised lips sealed around his cock. She was blushing furiously, but she was still moving her hand up and down the length of him that wasn't in her mouth, and he could feel her tongue rubbing up and down against his head. Fuck. He felt like his head was spinning, somehow managing to realize, all at the same time, that he was a) getting a blowjob from a hot girl, b) that girl was actually Souji, c) it wasn't gay because Souji is a _girl_ and d) okay it's kind of gay because Souji is _actually for real_ a guy. And finally, after all of those confusing thoughts all at once, he came to the realization that he was _definitely_ going to come too soon if she kept this up.

"W-wait," he gasped, almost desperately, and she stopped moving her tongue and hand, thankfully. "Wait, if you..I'm...I'm gonna cum too soon if you don't stop..." he panted. She snorted, and he could feel the muscles in the roof of her mouth move, _wow_ \- and pulled back with a highly amused look on her face.

"You said 'cum'," she teased, and his jaw fell open.

"Oh my god," he replied, letting his head fall back against his shoulders as she started to laugh. "What, are you _five_?"

"I should hope not, or this would be illegal," she responded. He sighed and sat back up straight.

"Very funny," he replied, with a faked frown. She laughed again. Their little bit of banter had certainly cooled him off a bit - he was definitely still hard, but not quite as riled up as he had been when she had been sucking him. Good.

"So, shall we move on to the...um, main event?" she asked, clearly nervous and trying to hide it, bottom lip caught between her teeth. _Hot_.

"I thought you'd never ask," Yosuke replied, with a grin. He slowly, gently pushed her back so that she was laying down on the futon, nudging her legs apart and barely managing not to laugh at her own nervous laughter as he kneeled between them again. He dragged his hands down her body and curled fingers under the waistband of her panties, thankful for one article of clothing that was easy to remove. He had to stop and stare up at her, shocked, when he actually _looked_ at them, though.

"They're soaked!" he exclaimed, and Souji blushed bright red.

"W-well yeah! I'm really turned on right now!" she protested.

"From...from giving me a blowjob?" he asked, and almost immediately regretted it - he didn't want to know. _He didn't need to know_.

"A-and all the other stuff!" she explained. "I just...we're equals, and I wanted to do something to...to make it even for..." she trailed off, gesturing at her breasts. Yosuke let out a sigh of relief. So that's what it was. Nodding, he directed his attention back to her panties, tugging them down her thighs. He had to scoot back a little to pull them completely off, tossing them behind him to land somewhere - he didn't really care, not when he looked back to take in her entirely naked form, hands nervously resting on top of each other on her stomach, arms framing her breasts nicely, smooth creamy thighs spread, drawing all of his attention to the slick, wet folds of skin between her legs. _God_ she was gorgeous.

"Hey, um, don't we need condoms or something?" Yosuke found himself asking, managing to pry his eyes away from between her legs to search her face for answers. She looked startled, then contemplative.

"I don't think it matters, does it? I'll be back to normal in four hours and...besides, I don't have any. Did you bring any?" she asked. He shook his head. "And somehow I don't think you really want to put clothes back on and go ask _Yukiko_ for some..."

"N-no way, I think she'd kill me," he replied, with a little laugh. He climbed back between her legs, one hand moving almost automatically to grasp his dick and hold it steady. "If you're sure..."

"I am," she replied, smiling reassuringly when he met her eyes again. "Just...go slowly, all right?" He nodded and directed his attention back down to the rapidly shrinking distance between their bodies. He was really about to do it. He was about to have sex with a girl. With _Souji_ , his mind helpfully reminded. But it was fine, she was a girl at the moment, it wasn't gay, it was just two teenagers experimenting!

"Here I go," he announced, and started to press forward, pushing the head of his cock into the warm, velvety wetness between her legs. She gasped, hands gripping the futon beneath them, legs trembling a little. But she didn't say anything or look uncomfortable, so he pressed on, pushing deeper and deeper into her, enthralled by the sight of his hardness disappearing inside of her body. He managed to push in almost all of the way when he felt a...wall of some kind, and he stopped, looking up at Souji. She nodded at him and he tightened his grip on her waist, slowly sliding out a little and pushing back in. It wasn't long before he fell into a rhythm, slow and steady, watching her for any signs of discomfort. To his amazement he actually felt himself sinking deeper and deeper with each thrust, fully inside her not long after. It felt...amazing, moving inside her. She was so hot, her walls were so tight around him, and she started to make little noises at the end of each thrust as he buried himself inside her. He noticed her breasts start to move with the force of his thrusts and couldn't help moving his hands up to cup them. He accidentally started to thrust a little harder than he had intended to, but the look on Souji's face was anything but uncomfortable when he did. In fact, she started to move her hips against his, and that was one _hell_ of an encouragement.

"So hot," he groaned. "This is so fucking hot..."

"Y-yeah," she gasped in response, whimpering when he gently pinched one of her nipples between a thumb and forefinger, the other groping at her breast in time with his thusts into her tight heat. She brought a hand up to her mouth, biting at one of her knuckles, the other grabbing at the sheets beside her head as he continued to play with her soft, amazing boobs, massaging them one moment, squishing them together and then letting them go just to watch them bounce up and down for a few thrusts.

"Y-yosuke," Souji finally gasped, and an arm looped around his neck, pulling him down into a searing, passionate kiss. She broke away with a gasp after a particularly hard thrust. "Ngh, please...harder!" Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding him against her, and he let his entire weight rest against her as he thrust harder and harder. He wasn't worried in the slightest about hurting her, not with the pleasured noises she was making as he all but started to ram his cock into her her, hands slipping down to grasp her thighs for better leverage. Her soft but lean body flush against his, her breasts squished against his chest, her tight warmth around his hardness...it was getting to be too much. And the look on her face was amazingly hot, eyes squeezed shut, mouth open, cheeks flushed in pure pleasure. Because of _him_. Souji Seta, the fearless leader with a million personas, who had an unbreakable poker face, coming undone with pleasure because of _Yosuke_. In the heat of the moment, Yosuke was...surprisingly okay with the idea that his precious - usually _male_ \- Partner was losing her fucking _mind_  with each progressively harder thrust.

Yosuke wondered if this was the face he made when he...

And fuck if that didn't make a spike of arousal shoot straight down to his cock, nearly tipping him over the edge. He moaned and kissed her, a quick, hard kiss that would probably bruise _both_ of their lips.

"I'm getting close," he warned her, and she gasped.

"M-me too, please don't stop!" He bit his lip, gripping her thighs harder and pressing his forehead into the futon beside her face, trying desperately to hold off his orgasm. He barely managed, feeling her walls tighten around him as she cried out his name, and he let himself go, thrusting desperately as he emptied himself into her, finally seating himself fully inside her as he reached the peak of his pleasure.

He came back to himself to find that Souji had wrapped her legs around his waist, gasping in breaths as she still twitched around him. His mind was in an incredible haze. Slowly, shakily, she released her grip on him, letting her arms and legs flop onto the futon spread-eagled. She shuddered when he finally pulled out of her, and he sat back on his legs, staring in awe. She looked incredible, hair hopelessly mussed up against the pillow, face flushed with exertion, lips slick and red and bruised. The flush extended down over her shoulders and neck, and he watched her breasts move as she heaved to try and get her breathing back to normal. There were pink marks on her breasts and hips where he had grabbed her in the heat of sex, hopefully they wouldn't form bruises. Yosuke had no idea how he looked, but judging from the sultry look Souji was giving him, he was probably in a similar state of attractive disarray, though there was _no way_ he was even 10% as attractive as Souji was right now.

"What now?" Souji finally asked, sitting up and propping herself up on shaky arms. Yosuke unsuccessfully tried to shake away the haze in his brain.

"Dunno," he replied, sleepily. Instead of trying to think of the best course of action he just acted on impulse, leaning forward to kiss her again. She made a sound that was suspiciously close to a purr in response.

"Maybe we should get baths?" Souji suggested. Yosuke grunted in response.

"Can't bathe together," he replied, hoping that conveyed his feelings at the moment - he didn't want to be apart from Souji, not right now, not after _that_. She chuckled, and he simply took matters into his own hands, tugging her into his arms and rolling them over so that they were near the middle of the futon. She pushed away with an amused look and tugged the futon blanket out from under them, draping it over their naked bodies instead. He rearranged her so that she was facing away from him on her side, spooning her from behind, hands lovingly fondling her breasts. She laughed again.

"You really like those, don't you?" she asked, accusing but not angry. He kissed the back of her neck.

"I'm gonna miss them," he mumbled. He was already starting to fall asleep. She sighed.

"Good night, Yosuke," she replied.

"Night Partner," he replied.

But long after Yosuke fell asleep, snoring softly against his neck, Souji lay awake.

He refused to regret what had happened. Part of him really wanted to, wanted to wake Yosuke up and tell him everything, and apologize, because he had really only slept with Yosuke because he knew, heartbreakingly so, that the only way he _ever_ would be able to was while he was a woman. Blame it on the hormones, the adrenaline, the emotions that had been running high...but Souji felt tears start to slip down his face and onto the pillow, even as he told himself not to cry.

Would it have been better if he hadn't invited Yosuke over? He didn't know. He certainly would have wondered, possibly for the rest of his life, what it would have been like to sleep with him. But now he was worried that he would never want anyone else. Even though he'd slept with him as a woman - felt weird, foreign pleasure from parts he wasn't supposed to have - he'd still had the experience.

But now he knew what Yosuke looked like when he came. Now he'd seen Yosuke look at him, in the heat of the moment, with such a tender, _loving_ look on his face and, fuck...his heart was going to _break_. Before it had just been a crush, a one-sided attraction, something he could just brush off and convince himself that it would go away if he stopped thinking about it. Now things were different.

Now Souji was in love with Yosuke.

And he couldn't have him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dangerous zone refers to the term "zettai ryouiki" which is basically the area between the bottom of a girl's skirt and the top of her socks. Google it if you really want more context.
> 
> I promise I am still working on Practice Makes Perfect, this just kind of invaded my brain and I had to write it.
> 
> Just so we're clear, there WILL eventually be m/m - the genderflips are temporary, but their ~*feelings*~ are not.


	2. Chapter Two: Yosuke Hanamura has Fantastic Legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...I didn't realize it was, um, transmittable," Souji said, after a moment of stunned silence. Yosuke started to hyperventilate, curling up to try to hide his suddenly very female body with wide eyes.

Yosuke woke up to birds chirping and soft sunlight, and the deep, measured breaths of another person. Blinking open his eyes and seeing skin, he panicked, back and legs going straight, breath catching in his throat, arms - that he was just now realizing were wrapped around _Souji_ \- flailing.

'I slept with Souji last night and now he's a man again' his brain supplied. Souji, judging from his own intake of breath and sudden stiffness, was in a similar state of panic.

"...good morning," Souji finally said, and his voice was back to it's usual baritone. Yosuke swallowed, trying to retract his hands in a casual manner, though one of them was tucked underneath Souji, and where there had been a curve of hips to form a space to _put_ that hand last night now there was nothing, so this was a feat that was going to prove impossible.

"M-morning Souji-" Yosuke replied, and stopped abruptly, with a gasp. His voice...was _way_ higher than it should have been. Souji rolled over to gape at him, just as Yosuke looked down at his own body, expecting to see a flat chest and slightly defined muscles and a dick and instead greeted with a pair of breasts, a curved stomach, and decidedly _no dick_. "Wh-wh-WHAT THE FUCK?" When he panicked Yosuke's voice tended to be shrill anyway, but this was the type of shrill that could only be produced by female vocal cords. Oh no.

"...I didn't realize it was, um, transmittable," Souji said, after a moment of stunned silence. Yosuke started to hyperventilate, curling up to try to hide his suddenly very female body with wide eyes. Souji smiled over at him, calm and reassuring and fake, and Yosuke grabbed the blanket and tried to pull it over himself, blushing furiously. "Don't panic, okay? I'm sure it's fine, it will probably wear off just like it did with me."

"But what if doesn't?! What if I'm stuck like this?!" Yosuke groaned, finally managing to tug the blanket off of Souji and fully onto himself.

"I'm sure you won't be," Souji replied. Yosuke grabbed the pillow under his head and stuffed his face in it, and tried to pretend he wasn't crying in panic and frustration. If Souji noticed, he didn't say anything or change his tone at all. "If you're that worried, I can have Rise meet us in the TV world and she can scan you with Himiko..."

"No!" Yosuke protested, not lifting his head out of the pillow. "Then she'll know that we...ugh."

"Um, well...s-she already knows, I think," Souji replied, and the sheer nervousness in his voice made Yosuke look up, surprised. He was blushing and very pointedly not looking at Yosuke. He had his hands in his lap, thank god, but Yosuke still wanted to yell at him to put on some clothes.

"What do you mean she knows?" Yosuke asked, dread setting in.

"S-she gave me the idea," Souji finally admitted. He squirmed, then grabbed a corner of the blanket to try to cover himself up.

"Gave you the...seriously?"

"Yeah. While you were gone to go get the wig, she...told me about how much you were staring, and said I'd probably only be a girl once, so I should make the most of it..."

"I can't believe this," Yosuke moaned, rolling over to face away from Souji, burning with embarassment. Souji sighed.

"So...I mean, it's probably not a bad idea to go get you scanned anyway, but I'm sure this'll wear off, Yosuke," Souji stammered. Yosuke took solace in the fact that he had broken Souji's calm and managed to _keep_ it that way. Small victories.

"There's a difference between her giving you the idea and her _knowing_ , Souji," Yosuke replied, grimacing at how feminine his voice sounded when he said Souji's name. It sounded really weird.

"Still..."

"I just don't want her spreading rumors, okay? If word gets out we...s-slept together, everyone will just think we're gay!" Yosuke protested. Souji was suspiciously quiet after that. Too quiet. Yosuke hesitantly rolled over, startled at the pained look on his face. "...h-hey, what's with that face?"

"Would it really be that bad?" Souji asked, not looking at him. Yosuke made an indignant noise.

"Duh! As I if I need _another_ thing for people to talk shit about me for!" he cried. Souji sighed.

"Not that. Being gay. Would that be so bad?" he asked, finally looking up and meeting Yosuke's eyes. Yosuke felt a lump form in his throat, and instead of confronting this... _whatever_ was happening, he rolled over again.

"I don't want to talk about this," he groaned. Souji sighed again.

"Rise isn't the type to spread harmful rumors, Yosuke. You know that," he finally spoke up. His voice was quieter now, much more subdued. Yosuke didn't like it.

"Yeah," he agreed, begrudgingly. He rolled back over to face Souji. The silver-haired man had managed to regain his poker face, though Yosuke, with months of experience at telling what Souji was thinking, could see right through it. Yosuke sighed. "Yeah, all right. Better to be safe than sorry." With that he stood up, taking the blanket with him, even though it was huge and heavy and impractical. "I just hope I can fit into the clothes you were wearing yest-"

Said clothes were sitting in a neat little pile on the table. There was another pile next to it, which was what Yosuke had worn over last night. There was a note perched on top of the first pile, right on top of the lacy black bra, with flawless handwriting that could only have belonged to Yukiko.

'I had these cleaned and dried for you, Souji-kun. Yosuke-kun: if I find out you forced him I will never forgive you. - Yukiko'

Yosuke must have made a terrified noise, because Souji was by his side in an instant, concerned. He started laughing after he read the note, Yosuke turning beet red and glaring at him.

"It's not funny," he grumbled.

"Yes it is," Souji corrected, with a smirk. Yosuke dropped the note with a groan.

"No it isn't! This means she _knows_ , Partner!" he cried.

"What did you expect? You know she can enter any room in the building without warning. I'm just relieved she didn't...walk in on us."

"Damn it, Souji! Take this seriously, would you?!"

"You know Yukiko isn't the type to gossip."

"But Chie is, and Yukiko tells Chie _everything_!"

* * *

 

As it turned out, Yosuke was the same size as Souji had been as a girl, so the clothes fit...mostly. The bra didn't. Yosuke hadn't grown breasts _nearly_ as big, to his own disappointment. In the end they had to improvise, stuffing the bra with tissues so that it didn't look weird once Yosuke put on the blouse, which he also thought looked weird on him. He just didn't fill it out the same, even with the bra stuffed. His legs were also longer than Souji's had been, making the skirt much shorter - though thankfully not _indecently_ short. He still tried, unsuccessfully, to tug the socks up as far as they would go. Girl clothing was complicated. The blonde wig looked stupid on him too, and without makeup he most definitely looked like he was wearing a wig, but as long as he didn't _look_ at anyone, they decided, he would manage.

Yukiko intercepted them before they got very far, dragging them into a side room that turned out to be her own bedroom. Yosuke tried and failed not to gawk at her belongings as she frowned down at him.

"This wig really isn't your color, Yosuke-kun," she said. He sighed.

"I know, but I can't go out with my _real_ hair," he lamented. She put a finger to her lips for a moment, thoughtfully.

"...maybe you can, actually. I need you to trust me, okay?" she asked. He sighed.

"Sure, fine, whatever."

When he looked in the mirror an hour later, he couldn't stop staring in _awe_ , because a totally hot girl was staring back at him, and he had to make a conscious effort to realize it was _him_.

Yukiko had produced a flat-iron seemingly out of _nowhere_ and straightened his hair out, and it now fell nearly to his shoulders. She'd also made him switch bras, informing him that this new bra was a size too small for her and she'd been meaning to return it but hadn't had the time - he felt a little wounded at that and wasn't entirely sure why - and implored him to just burn it once he was done with it. With a properly fitted bra he found that the shirt fell differently on him, only adding to the appeal. She'd put more makeup on him than she had for Souji, but thankfully it didn't end up at the ridiculous level of makeup from the culture festival. Whatever she had done, she made him look _fantastic_ , and - was Souji staring? Was that how it had felt when Yosuke had been staring at _h_ _im_ yesterday? Oh no.

Yukiko walked with them to Junes, and Yosuke panicked every time someone looked at him...well, at first. He was rather startled, actually, when everyone he met smiled at him and waved, friendly. He hadn't had this kind of a friendly welcome since...the first couple of days after he'd moved to Inaba, actually, before everyone started hating him and his family for bringing Junes into town. It was...surreal. He also tried hard not to feel grossed out when a couple of guys - one of them his own _classmate_ in fact - obviously checked him out and smiled dangerously at him.

"Ugh, Yukiko, I am _so sorry_ ," he said, once they had gotten into the TV world. She turned to him, confused.

"For what?" she asked.

"For _guys_ ," Yosuke replied, disgusted. When she looked even more confused, he elaborated. "So many guys were eyeing us up on the way over here...ugh, it was disgusting. You have to deal with that _all the time_?"

"I just ignore it," Yukiko replied, with a shrug. "Honestly I don't even notice it most of the time."

"That's our oblivious Yukiko-san for you," Yosuke replied, with a sigh. "Still...guh. I'm never going to be able to look at some of my classmates the same way."

"Well on the plus side, it means that Yukiko did a fantastic job turning you into a hot girl," Souji joked. Yosuke glared over at him, cheeks flushing. Then he sighed.

"And...I'm sorry for yesterday, Souji. If I had realized how creepy it was I wouldn't have...stared at you like I did," he finally admitted.

"It's...it's all right," Souji replied, a forced smile on his face. Yosuke could see right through it - he was really hurt. But by the comment, or Yosuke's behavior, or what? All of a sudden, Yosuke wished that Yukiko wasn't here, because he really wanted to talk to him about it, but-

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Sempai!" Rise's voice chirped, and a moment later she was stepping through the entrance into the TV world, bouncing and cheerful as always. "Now what did you need me f-"

She stopped short, eyes wide, when she noticed Yosuke. All at once her face flashed from shocked to knowing to sly, glancing between him and Souji. Yosuke squirmed a little, fidgeting with the hem of the blouse and staring at the floor.

"So you two DID have sex!" she accused. Yosuke turned bright red, looking up to glare at her.

"Rise, you can't just _say_ that!" he protested, but she was talking over him.

"And the condition transmitted sexually. Interesting. I understand why you wanted to meet me _here_ now, Sempai. Great job on the makeup by the way, Yukiko-sempai."

"Oh, it was nothing," Yukiko graciously accepted the compliment, while Yosuke fumed, arms folded under his unimpressive chest and foot tapping with his inability to hold in his rage.

"Look, please just...the both of you, please keep this a secret," Souji finally asked, looking from Yukiko to Rise with a pleading look on his face.

"Of course," Yukiko replied, with a nod and a smile. Rise still had that sly grin on her face, and Yosuke was starting to _hate_ it.

"Only if you tell me how it was, Sempai," she purred, laughing as he went from pale to embarrassed in about two seconds flat. Yosuke decided to himself that he _absolutely_ did not think that was cute and if he did it was just because he was stuck in a girl's body and girls were _weird_.

"Rise!" Souji protested, and she giggled.

"I'm just kidding. Come stand over here, Yosuke-sempai," she replied. Hesitantly, Yosuke obeyed, moving to stand in front of her as she summoned Himiko. Souji moved to stand next to Yukiko, and Yosuke tried really hard to ignore the impulse to be jealous at how closely they were standing together. He looked up and, though Himiko's visor was partially obscuring Rise's face Yosuke could still see her eyes a little bit, and the knowing look she was giving him did not make him feel any better. How much did she know? Could she read his mind while she was scanning him? Why was this happening to _him_?

"All done!" she announced what felt like an eternity later, Himiko disappearing as she leveled a reassuring grin at him. "The good news is that it _is_ temporary, just like it was with Sempai."

"...what's the bad news?" Yosuke asked, suspiciously.

"The duration was increased to ten hours instead of eight," she informed him. Before he could start to panic, she held out a hand to stop him. "But! You're already at hour seven, so you won't be like this for much longer."

"Why is the duration longer?" Souji asked, curious. Rise shrugged.

"There are a lot of factors. It could be because it was transmitted," she said, smirking over at Yosuke for a second, "or it could be because it is reacting differently with Yosuke-sempai. Or it could be some other thing I haven't thought of, who knows?"

"So I'm stuck like this for _three more hours_?" Yosuke asked, wanting to scream in frustration.

"At least it's Sunday," Yukiko pointed out, smiling reassuringly.

"And you have the day off from Junes, remember?" Souji continued. Yosuke sighed.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my day off," he grumbled.

"Well, it beats studying all day, doesn't it?" Rise replied, with a carefree laugh. Yosuke sighed again.

"I was going to fail those tests anyway," he admitted defeat. Souji made a noise of disapproval, but he ignored him. "So what now?"

"I guess it's back to the Inn for now," Souji said. "You can't exactly go _home_ like that."

"Yeah, I don't even _want_ to know what Teddie would do if he saw me like this," Yosuke replied with a shudder.

"It's a shame not to show off all that hard work, but if we went anywhere, Yosuke-kun could change back without warning," Yukiko replied.

"Hmm, too bad. Sempai, you could have taken him out on a romantic date!" Rise joked. Yosuke sighed and headed for the exit.

"Let's just go," he grumbled, and didn't pause to make sure the others were behind him.

They lost Rise when she had to 'nobly sacrifice herself' to distract Teddie while they made their escape. All for the best, Yosuke decided. Girl or not, he really wanted to talk to Souji about, well, all of this. The walk back to the Amagi Inn gave him plenty of time to think, with Souji and Yukiko doing most of the talking, for once. He saw his poor, beaten up yellow bike still outside the Inn and abruptly remembered just what he'd furiously pedaled it over here last night to _do_ and... oh no. Did Souji...expect him to...reciprocate? Now that he was a girl? It was only fair. But...god, it felt _weird_ to think about having sex with Souji as a girl... or more accurately, to think about having sex with Souji, with Souji being a _guy_. It had been so simple and clear-cut to him last night. Souji was temporarily a hot girl and was curious and wanted to have sex with him, and he, a horny teenage guy, had jumped at the opportunity. But in his defense...Souji had been _really_ hot. And though Yosuke thought that in these clothes and with this hair and makeup he looked _attractive_ he just couldn't picture Souji lusting after him in quite the same way. And when he thought about letting Souji do to him what he'd done to Souji last night...

He kind of...wanted to let it happen? But what did this mean? He wanted Souji to fuck him. He wanted a _guy_ to fuck him, with a penis. But he was a girl right now, so it was fine, right? It wasn't gay if he only used...girl parts. Yeah! And last night hadn't been gay either, for sure. Sure, Souji was attractive as a girl _and_ as a guy, but Yosuke had been _way_ more attracted to him yesterday, and probably the only reason he was attracted to him at all today was because of these girl emotions he was having. That _had_ to be it. Once they were both back to normal things would be fine, and Yosuke could go back to not being confused by these silly girly emotions and they could just be bros again and forget about the whole thing.

"Do you want me to stay?" Souji was asking him, and he looked up from his increasingly terrifying train of thought to find that they were at the entrance to the Inn. He gulped. Asking Souji to stay with him wouldn't necessarily be asking for sex, right? And he really _did_ want to talk to him.

"If you don't mind? I mean, if you need to go home to Nanako-chan and Dojima-san that's fine," he replied, and really hoped he didn't sound as nervous as he felt. Souji smiled.

"I don't mind. Let me call and let Nanako know I'll be out for a while longer."

Yosuke didn't know whether to sigh in relief or run away in terror.

* * *

 

The room was the same, aside from the futon being neatly laid out and, well, clean. Yukiko bade them farewell, told them to behave themselves, and left the two of them alone. Souji went to take a seat at the table and Yosuke stayed in the doorway, fidgeting, back turned to him. After a few minutes of this, Souji finally sighed.

"What's wrong, Yosuke?" he asked. Yosuke finally turned around and walked stiffly over to the table, sitting across from Souji but not looking at him.

"I uh...gah, I don't know where to start, Partner," he lamented. Souji smiled, patiently.

"Yosuke...I may be off base here, but I did everything last night because I _wanted_ to," he said, after another moment of Yosuke fidgeting. Yosuke nodded.

"I know, I just..." he trailed off. He still wasn't sure how to voice what he wanted to ask.

"And you know you don't have to do _anything_ unless you want to, right Partner?" Souji asked. Yosuke felt his face heat up, felt a spark of warmth in his chest when Souji called him 'partner'. He groaned. That did _nothing_ to help the jumble of confusion his mind and feelings were currently in.

"I know, I know," Yosuke repeated, with a sigh. "Look, I...we're equals, and I want to...like...pay you back for yesterday."

"You don't have to," Souji protested.

"But I want to! And I'm curious. It's just...weird, I guess?" Yosuke blurted, cheeks going red. Souji reached over, putting a hand over one of Yosuke's, and Yosuke looked up to meet a soft, reassuring smile.

"I know. You have parts you aren't used to, and you don't feel exactly right in your body," he said. Yosuke blinked, then laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you _would_ know," he agreed. "Sorry."

"Don't be. And you know, since I was a girl last night..." he started. Yosuke nodded for him to continue. "...I know _exactly_ what to do to make you cum."

Yosuke sputtered, bright red, alternating between being embarrassed and laughing, and he ended up on his side on the floor, face in his hands.

"Are you alright?" Souji asked from somewhere above him, and Yosuke nodded into his hands. Souji was ridiculous, and stupid and...

...really hot. _Fuck_ he had been really hot when he's said that, as embarrassing and cheesy as it had been. It had to be because Yosuke was in a girl's body, right? Yeah that had to be it.

"...you said cum," Yosuke finally managed to squeeze out, between giggles, and Souji snorted with laughter.

"What, are you five?" he returned, playfully. Yosuke managed to get up, bracing himself on the table and standing up, Souji following suit. He moved around the table to stand in front of Souji and just now he was realizing how much shorter he was than Souji. Irritatingly, he had _always_ been about two inches shorter than him, but now he had to crane his head back a little to look up into his face. Souji smiled and let him reach up, unsure, and pull him down into a kiss.

It wasn't any different.

It should have felt different, right? Because he was a girl now and Souji was a guy. But it was still amazing and felt really good, and Souji's tongue was- Wait, Souji's _tongue_?

He moaned involuntarily into the kiss when he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and pull him close, the other threading into his hair as Souji's tongue met his inside his own mouth and...wow it felt really good. Kind of sloppy and gross but _good_.

"...that was different," he panted when Souji pulled back from him.

"Sorry," Souji apologized, bashful. "It would have been weird to do as a girl. Um...I won't do it again."

"You _better_ do it again," Yosuke countered, pulling him down into another kiss, this one more aggressive, and Souji sucked in a a breath through his nose, surprised, and then obliged. It _was_ weird, but Yosuke liked it. He could feel this...strange tightening in his abdomen somewhere, and _that_ felt nice, and Souji's hands in his hair felt nice, and it must have been because Yosuke was shorter and smaller now, but Souji's body felt _really_ good against him. Yosuke felt a little dizzy when Souji pulled back the second time, panting to get enough oxygen to his brain, and he simply let himself be tugged down to straddle Souji's lap in a reverse of how things had been last night and...wow. Being in Souji's lap was nice too. His hands smoothing over Yosuke's thighs and sides felt really good. Souji's hands were still just as soft as yesterday, which was momentarily very confusing to Yosuke. How in the world were his hands so soft when he had spent months fighting Shadows with a sword? And why did it feel so good to have Souji touching him, anyway? Was girl skin just...more sensitive or something? Yosuke decided that was definitely it, because Souji's mouth moving to press a trail of kisses down Yosuke's throat felt _incredible_.

"Souji," he gasped, almost involuntarily, when he felt the other man gently bite at his collarbone. He could hear and feel the groan Souji made in response, reverberating in his skin, and he could suddenly feel a hardness pressing against one of his thighs...oh.

Why was that so _hot_?

"Shit, Souji, you're hard already?" he asked, and Souji drew back, nodding bashfully.

Because of _him_. A guy - Souji, his best friend - was hard because of _him_. But it was okay, Yosuke decided, because he was a girl right now.

"W-well what are we waiting for? Let's get out of these clothes!" Yosuke spurred them on, and Souji nodded in surprise, reaching up. Yosuke let him unbutton the blouse, noting with some relief that Souji's hands were shaking just as much as his own hands had been last night. In no time he was shrugging out of the blouse and tossing it behind him. Souji, rather than having to waste a bunch of time fooling around and getting generally frustrated, cut right to the chase and got him out of the bra, though not without some struggle. Souji didn't say anything at all when the bra finally fell to the floor, and Yosuke, suddenly self-conscious, folded his arms under his much, much smaller breasts and looked away.

"S-sorry mine are so small," he finally huffed out. Souji chuckled, and Yosuke turned to glare at him, only to find him smiling absolutely fondly at him. And no, Yosuke's heart definitely did _not_ skip a beat, damn it. He was not feeling butterflies in his stomach.

"I don't mind at all. I like them, actually," he replied. Yosuke blushed, and Souji leaned forward, ducking his head a little and-

Whoa, whoa _whoa_ holy crap they were sensitive-

"P-partner," Yosuke whined, not sure whether he wanted Souji to stop, because it was too much, or _never_ stop because it was _too good_ , but he was licking and sucking at one nipple, just like Yosuke had last night. Yosuke's newly-acquired breasts were small enough that the other was being completely encased in Souji's hand, and he was squeezing and massaging it, palm pressing roughly against the stiff nipple and the friction was _amazing_. Yosuke now understood why Souji's panties had been so wet last night, because if it had felt anything like _this_ then... damn. All too soon Souji was pulling away, eyes hazy, and Yosuke abruptly realized that he had resettled so that Souji's hardness was pressed right up between his legs. And it felt even harder than before, and Yosuke knew from experience that by this point it was getting to be painful, so he stood up and shakily held a hand out to help Souji to his feet. Instead of immediately going for his belt like Yosuke thought he would, Souji reached forward, cupping his face and giving him a sweet kiss. By the time Yosuke's mind reconnected, he had already shed his shirt and was pulling off his belt and reaching for the fly of his pants. Yosuke watched, nervous and excited and _terrified_ , as he unbuttoned his pants and let them drop, pushing down his underwear as well and letting his hardness bounce out into the air and...wow. _Wow_.

Yosuke had already known that Souji had a fairly large dick. He'd seen him changing in gym class (not that he'd been looking) and, well, natural curiosity, and all that. So the knowledge had been there, somewhere in his mind: Souji's dick was on the bigger side. Knowing that was one thing, and seeing it hard and knowing it was supposed to go _inside him_ made Yosuke suddenly very anxious. It must have shown on his face, because Souji reached out and took his hand, making him look away from the - frankly impressive - sight of his erection and look at his face.

"You can still back out," Souji told him, lifting his hand and pressing a kiss to the palm. It made Yosuke flush bright red and stammer, because fucking _hell_ Souji how the heck can you be so romantic and thoughtful when you've got a dick like that?

"No way," Yosuke replied, surprising himself with how sure he was that he actually _did_ want this. Souji smiled and turned, leading him by the hand over to the futon just like he had last night. Yosuke settled down on it, on his back with his legs spread, tense and nervous. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched Souji sit in front of him, swallowing nervously.

"H-hey," he piped up, and Souji directed his attention to him. "It...didn't hurt last night, right? I didn't hurt you?"

"It felt great, Yosuke," Souji replied, and Yosuke blushed again, because how could he be so straightforward and _admit_ things like that?!

"But it didn't hurt? Not even at first?" he pressed on, a little desperately. Souji shook his head.

"No. Are you nervous?" he asked.

"Weren't you?" Yosuke countered.

"Of course I was," Souji replied.

"And...and you still let me...?" Yosuke trailed off. Souji nodded.

"Here. Let me...let me do something to relax you a little, okay?" Souji asked, scooting away from him a bit and Yosuke just nodded and obediently lifted his hips and let Souji slide the skirt and panties off of his hips. He watched, dumbfounded, as Souji lowered his mouth towards...

"W-whoa, Souji, y-you-" Yosuke stammered at the feeling of Souji's tongue between his legs. "Y-you r-really like using your tongue huh?" Instead of answering, Souji pressed his mouth against...something a little above his...girl parts and...holy _hell_. Souji had _something_ of Yosuke's in his mouth and was gently sucking and licking at it and it felt _amazing_. He felt pressure building at an alarming rate, felt his orgasm building far more quickly than he ever would have guessed it could.

"S-souji wait, I'm gonna...s-stop, I'll come too quickly!" he protested, but Souji laughed and seemed to redouble his efforts. All too quickly Yosuke felt the pressure build to the breaking point, cried out and threw his head back against the pillow below it as his orgasm crashed over him. Souji's head was still between his thighs but he had let go of... _whatever_ that was and was looking up at him now, smug. He had a hand on each thigh and Yosuke belatedly realized it was probably to keep Yosuke from crushing him between them in his blissful state. He groaned.

"Fuck, Souji, I told you to stop," he gasped. Souji chuckled.

"Yosuke, I don't know if you are aware of this, but girls can have more than one orgasm in a row," he said. Yosuke blinked at him.

"W-what?" he asked, and his breath caught in his throat as he watched Souji dip his head back down and take the little nub of pink flesh between his lips again and _suck_. "S-sh-shit!" It took a little longer the second time, Souji stopping occasionally to lick and kiss at the...whatever the hell it was called, Yosuke had _no idea_ it had even existed before. In the midst of his stupid talented lips and tongue forcing really embarrassing noises out of Yosuke's throat, Yosuke felt something too small to be Souji's dick probing at his entrance, belatedly realizing once it was inside him that it was a finger. And that, _that_ was just freaky. Souji had a finger inside him, in a place that his brain insisted there shouldn't be a _hole_ , and he was slowly and carefully pumping it in and out of him even as he continued to build up Yosuke's second orgasm. It was different, even from the time Yosuke had put one of his own fingers in his ass just to see what all the commotion was about (and he had sworn, after that, _never again_ because that had been _awful_ ).

His second orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks, even more powerful than the first, and all Yosuke could do was just whimper and clench his hands into the futon and ride it out. But Souji didn't _stop_ this time, just kept sucking on the now incredibly sensitive _whatever it was called_ , and Yosuke had no idea when it had happened but now there were two fingers inside him.

"A-ah fuck, Partner, _fuck_ ," he babbled as Souji just built him right back up toward another orgasm almost effortlessly, feeling the tightening start almost as soon as he was done recovering from the last one, and for some reason the fingers inside him were making him ache for something bigger. Something longer. Something like Souji's big, thick, hard cock. _This was new_. This _had_ to be because he was in a girl's body because he had never wanted a dick inside him in his _entire life_. He felt another orgasm start to take him at an alarming speed and the fingers went away, Souji pulling back away from him, and all he could do was whimper and writhe through his third orgasm of the night.

"You alright?" Souji asked, and Yosuke groaned at the smug, proud look he was wearing. He wanted to say something sarcastic in response.

"I want you so fucking bad," is what he said instead. Souji sucked in a breath, eyes going wide.

"Really?" he asked, honestly surprised. Yosuke grimaced.

"I don't know what you did to me, but I want that big fucking cock of yours inside me _now_ Partner," he said, and the way Souji's mouth dropped open in shock was definitely worth the embarrassment that he was almost too horny to feel. To emphasize his point he drew his legs up a little, spreading them wider. Souji snapped to attention, shuffling to sit on his knees between Yosuke's legs, taking that big, gorgeous (wait _what_?!) cock into one hand.

Yosuke had watched a _lot_ of really raunchy porn. He'd seen girls even smaller than him get penetrated by dicks even bigger than Souji's. To him it had just been really hot, but occasionally he had caught himself wondering if the girls really _did_ like it as much as they were acting like. Surely it must hurt, right, to have something that big shoved inside you?

No amount of porn could have prepared Yosuke for how fucking incredible it felt. It felt weird, to be sure, and thankfully it didn't hurt, but fuck did it feel good. Souji's cock was warm and _throbbing_ and that should have freaked out Yosuke but instead it only turned him on more, to feel that throbbing, to know that Souji's heart was racing just as fast as his was. And being opened up by such a thick, long, hot shaft...he was sure he'd feel awful and degraded thinking back on it later but right now it just felt amazing. He felt it when Souji pushed as far inside him as he could go, and he looked up to find him smiling an gentle, understanding smile at him. He blushed and nodded at Souji for him to continue. Souji pulled back and thrust back in again, slowly at first, and Yosuke was amazed at how smoothly it all went. Back and forth, in and out, and he could feel Souji slipping deeper inside him each time, bit by bit, and the look on his face was...wow. He looked like this was the best thing to ever happen to him. Maybe it was. All Yosuke knew was that he felt like every nerve in his body was on fire, like Souji's touch was electric. Eventually he felt Souji's hips press flush against his and moaned, because he was all the way inside and it felt amazing to be filled up like this. 

Would it feel like this even if he was a guy? Yosuke groaned, feeling Souji start to settle into a rhythm, thrusting harder and faster in little increments. More than once when he was home alone and bored and horny he'd accidentally stumbled onto gay porn, and the actors certainly _looked_ like they were enjoying getting fucked by other guys, but Yosuke was sure they were just acting. Those guys were probably really uncomfortable and just _acting_ like taking a dick in the ass was the best thing ever, because it was their job, right? And the girls, in the videos where they were doing anal - surely they were acting too, right?

But if it felt even half as incredible as _this_ did...

Well, fuck. If it did, he could see the appeal.

He realized, a little too late, that he was crying out the word 'Partner' at the end of every one of Souji's thrusts, but he found that he didn't really care. Souji was answering his cries with little mutters of 'Yosuke' and 'Partner' of his own, and it was _fucking hot_. It was also hot when Souji suddenly moved a hand from his hip to his hair and kissed him hard. Yosuke whimpered into the kiss, because this new angle was making Souji's stomach rub against him and that sensitive nub Souji had paid so much attention to earlier was suddenly getting a _lot_ of friction. His arms ended up around Souji's shoulders, and Souji's hips were suddenly moving at a frantic pace, fucking him even harder and faster than before. He was starting to lose his ability to think, having to focus on just getting enough air in his lungs. It wasn't long before he was making a keening noise and coming, _again_. He felt himself tighten hard against Souji's dick, heard Souji gasp and then moan, felt the hand on his hip tighten, felt the way Souji tensed as his orgasm hit him, too. Souji jerked his head back a little, eyes shut tight and mouth open as he came, and try as he might he would never be able to get that image out of his head (not that he would want to). For a few moments, Souji kept his head back, eyes closed, and the two of them just tried to steady their breathing.

"Souji, that was amazing," Yosuke finally said, because he couldn't stand the silence. Souji opened his eyes and looked down, and the look on his face was so...so _affectionate_ and _warm_ and Yosuke felt himself getting flustered and had _no_ idea what to do, because Souji wasn't moving or saying anything. Finally he gave a happy, satisfied sigh and braced himself on the floor, slowly pulling out of Yosuke, and Yosuke wasn't prepared for how _empty_ he felt once Souji wasn't inside him anymore. Souji sighed again, contented, and flopped onto his side, facing Yosuke. Yosuke propped himself up to face Souji as well, though he wasn't quite able to look him in the eyes. All this affection was making Yosuke's head spin a little. This was just supposed to be two best friends fooling around and experimenting so that they would have experience to use on girls later, right? Why was Yosuke's heart beating so fast? Why was there a lump in his throat?

Why the _fuck_ did he have the sudden urge to tell his _best friend_ that he was in love with him?

No no no, this was all wrong. It was because he was in a girl's body, it _had_ to be. It was stupid girl hormones and girl emotions screwing with his head and when he changed back he'd be thinking clearly, and right now he just had to not screw everything up with the best friend he'd ever had. Souji was looking at him like that because they had _just had sex_. Mind-blowing, amazing sex that they were never going to be able to have again. It was going to be _so_ unfair once they were both guys again.

"Everything all right?" Souji's voice cut through his thoughts, and Yosuke realized that he had been staring down at his own fidgeting hands for quite some time now instead of looking at Souji. He cleared his throat and nodded.

"Y-yeah," he replied, hating how his voice wavered. Souji frowned.

"Doesn't _sound_ like it," he accused. Yosuke grimaced. He was terrible at hiding his emotions anyway, but it seemed like he was even worse at it as a girl.

"I just...I dunno, that was incredible, and it sucks we can't keep doing this once I'm a guy again," he finally said. Souji's frown deepend.

"Why is that?" he asked, and Yosuke sputtered.

"Because I'll be a _guy_!" he spat. Souji sighed.

"So?" he asked. Yosuke sat up, baffled.

"What do you mean 'so'? Souji, I'm not gay, all right?" he croaked. Souji sat up as well, a bit more slowly. He looked...angry? Yosuke didn't know, he'd never actually _seen_ Souji angry before, but that was probably what was happening here.

"You could have fooled me," Souji growled. "Saying stuff like 'I want that big fucking cock of yours inside me' and telling me you enjoyed getting fucked."

"I...I did!" Yosuke backpedaled, trying to pretend he wasn't blushing furiously. "It felt good, but I'm a _girl_ right now Souji! Gay sex is different!"

"How do you know? Have you tried it?" Souji pressed.

"Have _you_?" he accused. "Because you told _me_ you were a virgin!"

"I was," Souji sighed, frustrated. "I just...why are you so against this? What is so bad about being gay?"

"It's like I said, I don't need something else for people to hate me for!" Yosuke defended.

"That's not it," Souji accused. Yosuke looked away, agitated. "The Yosuke I know wouldn't let something like that stop him from getting what he wants. It isn't that you don't want people to hate you, you're _scared_ , aren't you?"

"I just! I don't want people to look at me and go 'oh look at that guy, he likes getting fucked up the ass, what a weirdo'!" Yosuke replied, so agitated that he was now standing up and pacing around the room, something he only realized about halfway through his sentence.

"There are worse things you can be known for, you know," Souji hissed, Yosuke turned to him, rising to his bait.

"Oh, like what?" he asked.

"Like running all the local business out of town, for starters," Souji answered, his tone cold. Yosuke stared, unbelieving, for a second. He did _not_ just-

"I'm leaving," it was out of Yosuke's mouth before he even had a plan.

"What?" Souji asked, halfway between mad and startled. Yosuke looked over at the pile of clothes, mildly disgusted now with how haphazardly they had been thrown around the room. Those wouldn't do. He spotted a pair of yukata hanging off of the door. A bath would be perfect, right now, to wash all of the shame off of him. Why was he such an _idiot_?

"I'm going for a bath," he continued, marching over to the door and snapping up the yukata. "Don't you dare follow me, or I'll sick Yukiko on you." He tugged the yukata on, tied the sash haphazardly, made sure all of the important bits were covered, and was out of the room before Souji could protest, door clacking behind him in finality.

He had probably just ruined his friendship with his best friend, and not for the reasons he had ever thought he would. What the fuck was Souji's deal? Yosuke wasn't gay, he _couldn't_ be gay, no matter how curious he was, no matter how much he lo... _liked_ Souji. He barely stopped himself from going into the men's dressing room on habit and crept cautiously into the women's dressing room. Even though he was physically female right now, he didn't want to accidentally spy on any women that might be inside. It was ironic, really - just a day ago he would have relished an opportunity like this, but now he knew how it _felt_ to have a guy stare at him and...ugh.

Luck was on Yosuke's side, for once, and he encountered precisely nobody on his way to the hot spring, and it was thankfully the appropriate hour for him to take a bath as a woman. He slid into the warm water with a frown. He had a lot to sort out and had _no_ idea where to start. Souji saying that shit about Junes was uncalled for, that much was certain. Maybe he'd overreacted a little bit to the gay stuff, but...he was just so _confused_ right now. And Souji was right about _one_ thing, at least. He _was_ scared. He was _terrified_.

Back in the room, Souji was still sitting in the spot Yosuke had left him in, eyes on the floor in front of him, but not seeing the wooden pattern. He wasn't trying to pretend that he wasn't crying now. He was sure he had just ruined his relationship with his best friend, and not for the reasons he had _ever_ thought that he would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuuuun
> 
> And now I leave you with this objectively worse cliffhanger.
> 
> See you next week~


	3. Chapter 3: Yosuke is an Idiot, but Souji Forgives Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukiko had informed him, with her deadliest smile, that he wasn't going to be leaving the Inn until he had apologized to Souji. Yukiko Amagi was certainly many things, and now Yosuke could safely add 'absolutely terrifying' to that list. He couldn't just stand here all day, standing in the middle of the hallway staring at a door. He took a deep breath and reached his hand up, giving two firm knocks and calling out "Partner?" in what had certainly not been as calm of a voice as he would have liked.

Yosuke sighed. He'd been sitting at one of the tables in the Inn's common area, near the ping-pong table, for about half an hour now, face pillowed in his arms. The bath had helped some, but his mind was still a mess. Several patrons had come through and not spared him a glance, and he was perfectly fine with that, so he thought nothing of it when he heard someone enter the room and walk in his direction. As such, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder, jolting into an upright position with a startled yelp. When he saw long black hair and concerned black eyes, he couldn't have possibly been more relieved. It was Yukiko.

"Yosuke-kun, are you okay?"

He was far from it, but he managed to force a grin and hoped his eyes weren't as red and puffy as they felt.

"Perfectly fine," he lied. "No need to worry." She made a disapproving sound and it was obvious that she didn't buy it even for a second.

"Come with me," she said. It wasn't a request - definitely a demand, but Yosuke still tried to weasel his way out of it.

"No really, I'm fine, Yukiko-san, I just-"

Ever polite, ever modest Yukiko didn't glare often, but she was sure glaring at him now. He closed his mouth, swallowed, and nodded, standing up and following her. They ended up in her room again, and Yosuke had to marvel at the fact that he would have killed for an opportunity to be alone with Yukiko Amagi in her room...a few days ago, at least. Now he was here in this awkward female body, in the middle of having a fight with his best friend, who he had just slept with _twice_ , and he had no idea what to do. She sat him down in a chair and sat in another one across from it, with an encouraging smile. The chairs looked well-maintained but definitely had been used before. This was probably the chair Chie sat in, actually, now that Yosuke thought about it.

He really, _really_ had no idea what to say, so he just stared at her, helplessly.

"You had a fight with Souji-kun?" she prompted. He just nodded, pressing his lips together to stem the urge to just blurt out everything. She was offering, of course, but he really didn't want to impose on her, and this was some seriously heavy - and seriously private - stuff to just unload on someone. They were friends, of course, and that was what friends _did_ , but it had always felt like she was _Chie's_ friend or _Souji's_ friend, really, not Yosuke's.

"I...I don't want to bother you," he said, after a minute of her staring, patiently, hands folded in her lap.

"I brought you here for a reason, Yosuke-kun," she replied. Well, that answered that. He huffed out a sigh.

"Yeah, Souji and I had a fight," he replied. Souji's name _still_ sounded weird in this higher-pitched girl voice. He didn't like it. She made a thoughtful noise.

"Forgive me if I'm guessing completely wrong, but, do you perhaps have feelings for Souji-kun?" she asked. He sputtered.

"I-I-I'm not gay!" he practically yelped, gripping the arms of the chair and sitting up a little straighter. She frowned.

"That wasn't the question," she replied, making a little tutting sound. "But judging from your response, I'm going to guess that you do."

"W-what? Of...of course I..." he started, but she was looking at him with such a knowing look, her eyes piercing, and he stopped and had to swallow nervously again. What good would lying to her do? Maybe she could help him figure out this...whatever it was was happening to him. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and forced himself to relax, letting go of the arms of the chair and sitting back, hands folded in his lap in a mirror of Yukiko's posture.

"Okay, maybe I do. _Maybe_. But it's probably just because I'm a girl right now, right?" he admitted.

"Are you sure?" she asked, and he blushed.

"I-I mean that's gotta be the reason!" he protested.

"You stared at him an awful lot when _he_ was a girl," she pointed out. "And you certainly wasted no time in coming here last night..."

"B-but he was a hot girl! Of course I...ugh, this is stupid," Yosuke started to protest, cheeks still red. He ended up folding his arms, having to awkwardly readjust to fold them _under_ the boobs he had forgotten he still currently had. He refused to look at Yukiko.

"Even before that. You always ate lunch with him, you were always looking at him when we were at the headquarters in Junes, he was practically the only person you would hang out with..."

"T-that doesn't mean! I mean, come on, we're _friends_! Of course I wanted to spend time with him, he was the first person to even give me the time of _day_ here in Inaba!" he growled, frustrated. He didn't miss the hurt, guilty look on Yukiko's face at that, but just pressed on. "That doesn't mean I had feelings for him! I mean, it would have been weird to hang out with you and Chie, right?"

"Of course not," she replied, with a sigh. "You just never asked."

"Because I didn't want to get turned down by people that are _supposed_ to be my friends!" Yosuke exclaimed. Yukiko rolled her eyes.

"You're just jumping to conclusions now, Yosuke-kun. I admit you can be a bit of a pervert and it made me uncomfortable, but that doesn't mean I would have refused," she replied. He opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off. "We are getting off-subject. Yosuke-kun, I'll be blunt. I know what it's like to have a crush on your best friend, and _you have one_."

Yosuke couldn't help it. His mouth dropped open in surprise and all he could do was just stare at her for a few long, uncomfortable moments. She valiantly managed to hold his gaze, though she was definitely uncomfortable with the confession, a blush slowly engulfing her face. He didn't even know where to _start_.

"You have a crush on _Chie_?" he asked. When she didn't deny it, all he could do was blink at her. "Wow. I guess...no wonder you turned down all the guys at school. Sure makes it easy to turn down guys if you don't even _like_ guys. But...wait, didn't you ask Souji out that one time?"

A couple of months ago, right when the second semester had started, it was all over the school that someone had _finally_ passed the Amagi challenge - Souji, of course. Most of the school was convinced that he was probably the _only_ person that could do it, because he was _Souji_. Yosuke had excitedly asked for the juicy details, and Souji had just rolled his eyes and told him that Yukiko was sweet, but he wasn't interested...meaning _she_ had asked _him_ out.

"That was...wait, what was that about me not liking guys?" she asked, genuinely baffled.

"Well if you like Chie you must not like guys, right? Although," he started, and before he could stop to think about what he was saying, he continued with "she's certainly boyish _enough_ so I can see why-"

"Yosuke-kun," Yukiko warned, her tone sharp. He instantly backpedaled.

"Sorry! I didn't really...I didn't think about what I was saying!" he apologized. She sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder what Souji-kun even sees in you," she muttered.

"H-huh?" he asked, feeling the blood drain out of his face. Did she really mean...?

"He _obviously_ likes you. You'd have to be blind not to notice...or at least a colossal idiot," she explained, and it was clear _he_ was the idiot she was talking about, from the way she frowned at him.

"I-I mean..." he stammered. He had broken out into a cold sweat. A thought suddenly occured to him and he looked around the room frantically. Heavy curtains, a couple of screens, a second door that was different from the one they had come in through. "This is! You dragged me here to get me to admit my "feelings" for Partner, so he could come out from some hiding place, didn't you?"

"What?" she asked. "Of course not. This isn't some kind of tv drama."

"So he isn't here. You're sure?" he asked, barely resisting the urge to get up and check for himself.

"I can assure you that he is still back in the room where you left him. And for the record, he is a _mess_ right now, Yosuke-kun," she replied. He refused to feel bad - Souji had started the argument, after all, and said all that shit about Junes.

"I don't care. _He_ started it, asking me all this shit about being gay...ugh, fuck, this is awful..." he groaned, putting his head in his hands. The best friend Yosuke had ever had, the first person to really give a shit about him in this stupid town - he had feelings for Yosuke. Yosuke had _no idea_ what to do about that. He didn't want to stop hanging out with Souji, but... but what if the whole _reason_ Souji had been so nice to him in the first place was because he wanted to get into his pants? He couldn't imagine Souji having that kind of ulterior motive but _what if_?

"Yosuke-kun, can I ask you something?" Yukiko asked, after a few long moments of silence. He sighed and looked up at her. She was wearing that encouraging look again.

"Sure," he grumbled.

"Why are you so convinced that I don't like men?" she asked. He stared at her, shocked at how clueless she was.

"Because...you like Chie?" he replied, honestly baffled that she didn't seem to get it.

"Why can't I like men if I like Chie?" she asked.

"Because!" he replied. "You can't just like _both_ , that's not how it works! You have to pick one or the other!"

"Do you?" she asked. When he didn't answer, she stared at him for a second, a dawning look of comprehension on her face. At least she was starting to get it.

"Yosuke-kun...has it ever occurred to you that I might be bisexual?" she asked, sounding amused.

"Bisexual? Stop joking around, that's not a _thing_ ," he replied. "That's just one of those...fake things that they made up for porn, Yukiko."

"I assure you it isn't," she replied, serious.

"S-stop kidding around," he said, but he was - slowly - starting to realize that she was _right_.

"I find both genders equally attractive. Of course as far as wanting to date someone I've really only ever felt that way about Chie and Souji-kun," she explained. He had to grab the armrests again, because his mind was reeling. _Things_ were clicking into place for him.

"Th-that...come on..." he protested, weakly, but he was fighting a losing battle. She smiled that reassuring smile at him.

"I think you're starting to realize this, Yosuke-kun, but perhaps it's the same for you?" she asked. He took a deep, steadying breath, but it sounded panicked to him. Shit shit shit _shit_

It explained a lot. It explained _so much_. Now he knew it was a real, actual thing. A real-life person that he knew was bisexual, it was _actually_ a thing, and not just some made-up thing that sleazy porn directors said about actresses that did the occasional lesbian video. Now that he _knew_ that, knew that his confused thoughts had a name and he wasn't weird or wrong or defective for feeling like this...

Shit.

"I..." he stammered out.

"Be honest with me, Yosuke-kun. Do you have feelings for Souji-kun?" she asked. He looked up at her, helplessly.

"...yes."

* * *

 

Yosuke decided to wait until he was male again before doing anything. Yukiko agreed that it was a good idea, so they spent the remaining time chatting about less awkward topics - the weather, Yosuke's job at Junes, some of the more 'exciting' patrons of the Inn. The transformation back was...weird. One minute he was sitting in the chair talking to Yukiko and a suddenly, blinding wave of nausea had overtaken him, and when it finally passed he was male again. And his feelings...were still there. It wasn't just 'girl emotions' after all - but Yosuke had long since started to suspect that wouldn't be the case anyway. He left her room and slowly made his way back to the room Souji was still in, standing at the door for nearly ten minutes trying to psyche himself up just to knock. It wasn't that he didn't want to apologize and sort things out, he just had _no_ idea where or how to start. Not that he really had a choice - Yukiko had informed him, with her deadliest smile, that he wasn't going to be leaving the Inn until he had apologized to Souji. Yukiko Amagi was certainly many things, and now Yosuke could safely add 'absolutely terrifying' to that list.

He couldn't just stand here all day, standing in the middle of the hallway staring at a door. He took a deep breath and reached his hand up, giving two firm knocks and calling out "Partner?" in what had _certainly_ not been as calm of a voice as he would have liked.

It felt like forever before the door slid open and Souji was standing there, looking at him with a wary expression. He was a wreck, and Yosuke felt almost immediately guilty at the redness around his eyes. They just stood there for a second in awkward silence, before Yosuke cleared his throat.

"C-can I come in? I...I want to apologize."

Souji said nothing, but stepped to the side, allowing Yosuke to enter the room, and shut the door behind him. Souji moved back to sit at the table, and after a few minutes of useless fidgeting, Yosuke sat down opposite him.

"Look, Souji..." he started, and when Souji didn't bother looking up from the surface of the table, he sighed and pressed on before his nerves failed him. "I'm really sorry. That shit you said about Junes was over the line, but I was...I was being an insensitive jerk. And stupid. So, so stupid."

"I shouldn't have said that about Junes, you're right," Souji agreed, his voice sounding incredibly strained.

"Don't apologize, I was being an idiot. About everything and...ugh, I won't be surprised if you don't forgive me after all this, but I..." he started, choking on his words when Souji finally looked up at him. His expression was weirdly unreadable to Yosuke, some kind of blend of sadness, confusion and...panic, maybe? He swallowed past the lump in his throat and just carried on, looking away from him and already feeling his cheeks starting to burn. "L-listen, I talked to Yukiko and she made me realize what a colossal fucking _dumbass_ I am. I...I didn't realize that...that, um, bisexuality was a real thing, okay? I always thought that you had to like girls _or_ guys, n-not both, and I...fuck..."

"Yosuke," Souji breathed, "are you saying..."

"I like you, Partner!" Yosuke suddenly yelped. Souji's mouth dropped open in shock, and Yosuke abruptly realized that he was standing, legs shaking, even though he had no idea that he'd ever stood up.

"I like you a lot. But I...fuck, I'm _terrified_ , Souji. I've never had a friend like you. You changed my _life_ , made me feel like living here isn't so bad anymore, and I don't want to lose that. I don't want to make things complicated, but they're _already_ complicated and I don't know what to do anymore." He was pacing around the room, and try as he might Yosuke just couldn't get enough air into his lungs. "I don't want to stop being your friend, and I don't want people to talk about me or hate me for not being straight and I don't want to drag you down with me either, but I..." he stopped not really sure what else to say. Souji had also stood up, but was still beside the table and still looked stunned. Yosuke swallowed again, belatedly realizing that he was crying, now, probably had been for his entire explanation. There was a tense silence as they looked at eachother, Souji's expression going from shocked to serious.

"Do you really like me?" he asked, and when all Yosuke could do was blush and nod, a shy smile that was _adorable_ crept onto Souji's face. And Yosuke let himself think it was adorable, and that felt _awesome_. "I like you too, Yosuke. A lot."

"G-good!" Yosuke stammered, feeling his blush extend into his ears and neck.

"I don't want to stop being friends, either. And I don't care if I get 'dragged down' with you," he replied, and before Yosuke could do more than start to protest, he kept talking. "I don't care. I care far more about you than about the opinion of some gossipy housewives."

"Souji..." Yosuke sighed in response. Souji finally closed the distance between them with a few confident strides. He was only a couple of inches taller than Yosuke now, which Yosuke was glad for, because it meant that Yosuke didn't have to tilt his head as much when he leaned in for a kiss.

It was kind of a weird relief - kissing Souji wasn't _any_ different when they were both guys. Souji's lips were still soft and warm, and Yosuke's were still chapped, and even though they kept it brief and chaste it was still amazing. It wasn't because Souji was a guy - it was because Souji was _Souji_ , and Yosuke _finally_ understood that.

"I'll never stop being your friend, no matter what," Souji breathed, lips still close enough to touch Yosuke's. Yosuke nodded.

"We'll always be partners," Yosuke agreed. "But I won't mind if we kiss like that a lot because that was nice."

"Yeah?" Souji asked, with a smirk. Yosuke rose to the bait, figuratively and literally, reaching up and pulling him into another kiss, and then another and another, each getting progressively more heated. He pulled back a few moments later with a contented sigh.

"Yeah." He met Souji's eyes with a happy smile, but then he frowned a little. "It's just...could we maybe try to keep this a secret?"

"The rumor mill can be quite harsh," Souji agreed, with a nod. "I'll do my best." After a beat, he grinned. "I think I have the perfect solution. We just have to start some rumors ourselves."

"Oh?" Yosuke asked.

"For example: I charmed this really cute brunette girl into bed with me this weekend. If you don't believe me, ask Yosuke," Souji replied, smirking. Yosuke blushed.

"Oh yeah, dude, she was a total babe. Souji _can't_ be gay," he replied, playing along.

"And of course Yosuke is straight. He lost his virginity to this really hot girl from out of town. I helped set them up," Souji continued. Yosuke choked on a laugh.

"Be sure to mention how nice her boobs were," he chuckled. Souji nodded.

"And I'll tell them how the brunette I slept with had really amazing legs," he added. Yosuke blushed.

"R-really?" he asked. Souji nodded.

"Irresistible in a short skirt," he goaded, and Yosuke blushed even harder, shoving at his shoulder.

"Dude!" Yosuke protested, and Souji laughed. Their eyes met again, and this time Souji pulled Yosuke into a kiss, coaxing Yosuke's mouth open so that their tongues could slide against eachother. He boldly looped an arm around Yosuke's waist and pulled them flush against eachother, and Yosuke didn't mind at all. It was nice, even, being able to be so close together without boobs in the way. Souji's other hand was in his hair, fingers gently moving against his scalp, and Yosuke _really_ liked that. When they finally parted, both panting a little to catch their breath, Yosuke finally became aware of his current state of barely-dressed. The yukata was starting to get pushed open from the chest-to-chest contact, the sash was coming a little loose, and naturally he hadn't been wearing anything underneath the garment. Souji on the other hand had pulled on his school uniform pants and the white shirt, but it was only halfway buttoned. He was... _really_ attractive like that, actually. It was a huge relief to Yosuke to notice that, too, now that he was letting himself. Souji was _hot_. He'd been hot as a girl, and he was equally hot as a guy. And he...liked Yosuke. It wasn't that Yosuke was dissatisfied with his own appearance, not really, but he'd never been confident enough to think of himself as 'hot' and certainly standing next to _Souji_ he wasn't. But Souji liked _him_. Souji was looking at him like he was the hottest thing he'd ever seen, and kissing him like he couldn't get enough of him, and _damn_ was that a confidence boost.

Yosuke wanted to keep making out, but he was so far out of his depth. What was next? It had seemed perfectly natural to pull Souji into his lap when he was a girl, or to let himself get pulled into Souji's lap earlier today, but now what did they do? As if sensing his confusion, Souji pulled away, moving just enough away to be able to look him in the eyes.

"Um...what now?" Yosuke finally asked.

"I want to keep kissing you, I really do," Souji answered, "but if we keep kissing like this I'm going to, um... " He trailed off with a blush. His hands slid down to thread into Yosuke's, and he took a small step away from him, meeting his eyes with a serious look on his face. "I don't want to rush you into anything you aren't ready for." It took Yosuke a moment longer than was probably necessary to actually understand what he meant, and he immediately went red. Souji...wanted to have sex with him?

Well, _duh_ , Yosuke thought. Of _course_ he did. Even though one of them had been a girl each time, they had _just_ had sex. Twice, even. He almost wanted to point this fact out, but of course Souji knew that. If nothing else, that was proof enough for Yosuke that Souji really did want this. The real question was, did _Yosuke_? And the answer was...complicated. He wanted to be with Souji, that much he was certain of. He had certainly enjoyed the sex with him, both as a guy and as a girl. He wanted to feel good and make Souji feel good, and he knew that Souji would never hurt him, and even if he wanted to wait or if he didn't want to do it at all Souji would understand. Yosuke did want to try it, at least. But what if it hurt? What if he didn't like it? What if he was somehow...bad at it? So bad that Souji broke up with him after all, and...wait, were they even dating? Friends with benefits? What _were_ they? Before he could get any more confused, Yosuke just decided to take things one step at a time.

"I...I'd like to try it..." Yosuke admitted, and he felt more nervous saying that than he had ever been. "But if I don't like it or I'm bad at it or something, what will-"

"I'll stop, no matter what," Souji assured him, squeezing his hands a little for emphasis. "All you have to do is say so. And judging by your, um, performance from before, I doubt you'll be _bad_ at it, Yosuke."

"O-okay," Yosuke replied, having to take a breath to steady himself. "Okay. So, how do we...w-what do I..."

"Here," Souji said, and tugged him forward, letting go of his hands to gently guide him into a sitting position on the futon, before straddling him and plopping himself down in Yosuke's lap to continue kissing him. Yosuke kissed back, glad to be back in familiar territory, and let his hands wander. Souji had far more smooth planes and hard muscle and sharper corners than he had as a girl, but touching him was still nice. He responded to being touched just the same, which was both hot and encouraging. And Souji's hands were still soft and still made Yosuke feel warm wherever his fingertips ended up.

Despite all of the revelations he'd had about himself, Yosuke hadn't been completely sure if he could actually get it up for Souji when he was a guy. To his relief and Souji's embarrassing, visible delight, he was _very_ wrong.

"You're hard," Souji marveled. Yosuke grinned back through his furious blush.

"How could I not be?" he asked, and in response Souji kissed him almost desperately, clutching at his shoulders, and Yosuke's hands found their way to Souji's ass, squeezing it encouragingly. It was firm and flat in comparison to the plump, round ass he'd had as a girl, but Yosuke still liked it. He drew back and couldn't help glancing down, finding the expected tent in Souji's pants and smirking back up at him.

"I was a little worried that your body wouldn't agree with your mind," Souji explained. "As you can see I am very glad that isn't the case." Yosuke had no idea how to respond to that, so he just kissed him again, boldly slipping his tongue into Souji's mouth and making the other man moan in surprise. His hips jerked up a little at the sound and Souji rolled his hips down against him in response, grinding against his erection. Yosuke gasped into the kiss, having to pull back with a groan.

"F- _fuck_ Souji," he swore, trembling a little. Souji chuckled, breathless, and did it again. All that was separating them was a few layers of cloth, the yukata in particular feeling paper thin almost, and the heat and friction were _maddening_.

"What do you want, Yosuke?" Souji asked, his voice low and throaty, _tempting_. Yosuke groaned again.

"I..." he started, hesitated, and then decided to just be honest with himself and with Souji. "I w-wanna be inside you," he whimpered. Souji kissed him again, a quick, hard kiss.

"I want...what was it again?" Souji started, with a wicked grin. "I want your big fucking cock inside me, Partner."

" _Shit_ ," Yosuke hissed, his hips jumping again, his cock somehow getting harder. Hearing his own words repeated back to him was a little embarrassing but holy _hell_ was hearing that from Souji's mouth hot, hearing him swear like that, hearing the word 'Partner' in that heated tone...

"Can I take that as a yes?" Souji asked, still wearing that shit-eating grin.

"You can take that as a _fuck yes_ ," Yosuke replied, with a moan. "Shit, Souji, that was so _hot_."

"Now you know how I felt when _you_ said it," Souji chuckled. Yosuke just looked up at him for a few silent moments.

"I can't believe I ever thought I was completely straight," he finally admitted, and Souji laughed, a full, tear-inducing laugh nearly on par with one of Yukiko's laughing fits, and all Yosuke could do was laugh with him, totally enamored and in awe, because this was the most he'd ever seen the other man laugh. Souji got up off of him and Yosuke watched, a little disappointed and a little nervous as he padded over to the table. He reached into the Junes bag that presumably contained the outfit they had both worn while they were girls, and Yosuke frowned, confused.

"I appreciate the thought, partner, but I don't think you'll fit into that outfit," he called.

"I agree," Souji replied. He stood up, blushing and chuckling, with a small plastic bottle in his hands. Yosuke was confused for a second, then choked on a breath, eyes going wide.

"I-is that...?" he croaked. Souji nodded.

"Rise...um, predicted this," Souji explained, slowly.

"This?" Yosuke asked. "As in, us...getting together?" Souji nodded.

"She included this with the outfit," he continued. Yosuke went pale.

"You mean Rise bought us _lube_?!" he stammered. Souji nodded. "With _my card_?!"

"...yes," Souji confirmed. Yosuke turned bright red and dropped his head into his hands with a groan.

"Ugh, that...that means she _knows_ and...gah! I can never look her in the eyes again, fuck fuck fuck..."

"Everything will be fine," Souji assured him, coming to sit down next to him on the futon. Yosuke groaned again.

"That means her and Yukiko _both_ know. Our secret is as good as out, Partner," he sighed into his hands.

"Not necessarily. I have faith in the two of them - they'll keep our secret. We may need to bribe them to be sure, though," Souji replied.

"There goes my motorcycle fund," Yosuke sighed, finally looking up at Souji. Souji grinned in response, dropping the bottle and sitting down next to him.

"She doesn't need to know that we're actually getting _use_ out of it," he pointed out, grinning mischievously. Yosuke felt his entire face turn bright red and dropped his face into his hands again with a long, pained sigh. "Yosuke? Are you still okay with this?" Yosuke just nodded into his hands, still not looking up at Souji. "...your erection is gone." He could _hear_ the frown in Souji's voice.

"W-well, I-!" Yosuke started to defend himself, head snapping around to give Souji a panicked look. It was true, though, his hard-on had totally wilted in his embarrassment at Rise buying them lube. _With his card_. Who had cashiered for her? Did they notice she'd paid with his card? _Did they know_? What if they told his parents - did his parents already know?

Why the hell did Junes sell lube anyway?

"You're panicking," Souji told him, voice calm and steady.

"I just...w-what if my parents look at my purchase history or something?" Yosuke replied. Souji chuckled.

"You're a healthy teenage boy," he answered. Yosuke frowned.

"Buying girl's clothes and _lube_ ," he pointed out. Souji nodded.

"Exactly," he replied. Yosuke groaned.

"Souji, if they see that they're going to think I'm some kind of...of gay crossdressing pervert!" he pointed out. Souji laughed.

"You aren't?" he managed to ask, through his laughter.

"No!" Yosuke protested, fuming.

"Well you aren't _straight_ ," Souji replied, holding up three fingers and curling one down at that. "And you did crossdress during the cultural festival. And you are _certainly_ a pervert."

"D-damnit Souji, this isn't funny!" Yosuke wailed, turning away and folding his arms over his chest with a huff. A few seconds later, he felt Souji drape himself over his back, hands quickly snaking around his torso and holding his own arms in place.

"It's _hilarious_ actually," he corrected. Yosuke grimaced and struggled a bit, but Yu's grip was strong - months of swinging a heavy sword at Shadows had given him some _killer_ arms, and while Yosuke _did_ appreciate said arms, he was not very fond of them at this exact moment.

"Souji!" he protested.

"Your parents will probably just think that you're buying something nice for a girlfriend," he pointed out. Yosuke stopped struggling with a sigh. "If they even notice. Do your parents look at your purchase history a lot?"

"...no..." Yosuke conceded. "But what if the cashier noticed something weird when Rise bought all that?"

"Yosuke. If your parents knew, I'm sure you would have gotten a concerned call from them by now," Souji pointed out and, damn it, Yosuke had to acknowledge that he was right. He sighed.

"Fine, fine," he replied with a huff. "You win." Souji made a victorious noise and released his hold on Yosuke...but kept himself draped over his back. Yosuke frowned. "Partner?"

"I'm sorry for laughing," Souji replied. He leaned a little more into Yosuke, one hand braced on a thigh, perilously close to Yosuke's crotch, and suddenly his mouth was right next to his ear. "Let me make it up to you."

Quicker than Yosuke could really follow, Souji's hands sneaked underneath his arms, one tugging open his yukata, which was nearly falling off of him now anyway, and the other slid down across his abs and belly, wrapping around his dick which was - and this was news to Yosuke - already halfway hard. He realized, belatedly, that it had probably been the whisper in his ear that did it, or if it wasn't precisely that the way Souji was sucking on his earlobe probably had a lot to do with it.

"Partner," he groaned, letting himself sink back against the other man. Souji hummed his approval, working him to full hardness _very_ rapidly with firm, quick strokes. Just as quickly, Souji let go of him and scooted back from him a little, leaving him panting, hard, mostly undressed, and a little disoriented. It took Yosuke a few seconds to get his wits back about him and turn around to face him.

"Y-you really _are_ good with your hands," he panted, and Souji just grinned at him.

"So I've been told," he smirked. He rose to his feet, slowly, and reached a hand down to help Yosuke up. Once Yosuke was standing he moved his hands down to untie the sash around his waist and push the yukata fully off of Yosuke's shoulders, letting it pool on the ground at his feet. Yosuke failed not to be a little self-conscious when Souji very obviously looked him up and down, finally meeting his eyes with a lidded, hungry look.

"W-what?" Yosuke finally asked, squirming. Souji just smiled in response, and Yosuke huffed out an annoyed breath. "Fine, be that way," he grumbled, and reached for Souji's shirt. He undid the last few buttons and moved without hesitation to undo the button on his pants, too. Souji shrugged out of the shirt and let Yosuke push down his pants and boxers, stepping out of them moments later and leaving them both naked, for the third time in less than 24 hours. Except that they were both guys now, and Yosuke really wanted to fuck Souji.

At least, that was the plan. The truth was, Yosuke had no idea how to go about...anything, really. Straight sex he'd had down pat before he'd ever gotten on his bike at the start of this whole crazy debacle. Gay sex though...he was _way_ outside of his boundaries. Even when he _had_ watched the gay videos, out of sheer curiosity, he'd done exactly what he did with normal porn and skipped straight to the sex. He was wracking his brain trying to remember details about the parts he'd fast forwarded through, but he'd mostly been too freaked out by the fact that the videos had turned him on at all to remember much about them. There were a lot of...fingers. He gulped. Did Souji expect him to...

"You're panicking again," Souji informed him, and Yosuke jumped, because he hadn't noticed how close Souji had moved to him.

"I-I just...I don't know a whole lot about...t-this, and-" he stammered. Souji interrupted him with a quick kiss, smiling patiently at him.

"It's fine I don't either, not really...just what I've read about in books," Souji admitted.

"Books," Yosuke replied, dumbfounded. He laughed. "What, like, textbooks? Trashy romance novels? Hentai?"

"I'd rather not say," Souji squirmed. Yosuke snorted.

"So, Hentai then. Maybe I should've been more thorough when I poked around in your room that one time," he chuckled.

"I still know more than you do," Souji sighed. Yosuke laughed.

"I dunno man, I've seen a _lot_ of porn," he replied. Souji rolled his eyes.

"Yosuke, do you know what a prostate is?" Souji asked. Yosuke blinked.

"Uh, no?" he answered, and the smirk he got in response was nearly face-splitting.

"Case in point," he replied. Yosuke blushed, but decided to just laugh it off.

"You've got me there, Partner. So, what's next?" he asked. Souji took his hand and tugged him down with him, both of them sinking down to sit on their knees. Souji curled his hand around the bottle of lube but didn't do anything with it yet, looking up at him with a questioning look, asking him one last time, without words, if this was okay.

"I still wanna do this, Souji," he reassured him, using his name instead of 'Partner' just for emphasis. Souji jolted a little at the use of his name, but nodded. Yosuke watched, attentive and trying really hard not to be nervous as Souji squirted a little of the liquid onto one hand, carefully spreading it across the fingers of the other hand. He sank back into a sitting position, unfolding his legs so that he was leaning back, propped up with one arm, legs spread and bent at the knees. There was no hesitation in his movements but he _did_ look a bit embarrassed as he moved a hand between his legs. He swirled the tip of his middle finger around his anus for a second before biting his lip and pushing the digit inside. Yosuke sucked in a breath, holding it as he watched Souji push the finger in, slowly, and sliding it back out just as slowly. He did this a few times, picking up the pace a little, before Yosuke _had_ to ask.

"Uh...doesn't that hurt?" he questioned.

"N-not really," Souji panted in response. "Not if you do it right. It just...stings a little bit." Yosuke frowned.

"I...uh...I've...triedtthisonmyself," he finally confessed, cheeks flushing red. "It didn't feel very good."

"Did you use any kind of lubricant?" Souji asked, still moving his finger in and out. He was starting to get a little bolder with it, a little more forceful.

"Um, well n-no..." Yosuke replied, prying his eyes away from what Souji was doing to himself and looking at his face, to see him wearing that same, gentle, comforting smile.

"And you were probably really tense, right?" he asked. Yosuke nodded. "Well there's your answer. It really doesn't hurt, Yosuke, not if you're careful and don't rush." Even as he said it, though, he was rubbing the tip of his index finger against his asshole. He closed his eyes in concentration when he pushed it inside to join his middle finger, and Yosuke couldn't help noticing the way his shoulders tensed. He frowned as a thought occured to him.

"Souji, have you _done this_ before?" he asked. Souji nodded, eyes still closed as he pulled his fingers almost all the way out of himself, only to push them back in and then repeat the process. Souji bit his lip, finally opening his eyes after apparently establishing a good rhythm.

"I was thinking of you the whole time," he panted, and though his tone of voice was serious the smirk on his face told Yosuke he was teasing. At least partially, anyway. Yosuke wanted to believe there was _some_ truth to what he was saying, because it was unbelievably hot for him to imagine. Fearless, stoic, quiet Souji in his room, carefully fingering himself and thinking about Yosuke the whole time...Yosuke had to raise a knuckle to his mouth and bite down on it. _Too hot_. He almost didn't see Souji pushing a third finger into himself, but the indecent noise he made when he did went _straight_ to Yosuke's dick.

"Does it feel that good?" he asked. Souji chuckled.

"Would you like to find out?" Souji asked him in response. He blushed so quickly that he felt a little dizzy.

"Um...well...I...maybe?" he replied.

"If it hurts I'll stop," Souji repeated. His fingers had stilled in their movements and had, in fact, left his body entirely.

"M-might as well see what all the fuss is about, right?" Yosuke agreed, with an entirely faked laugh that sounded nervous even to him. Souji glanced around the room, frowned, and then reached for the corner of the futon blanket with evident distaste.

"No towels," he explained, using the corner to wipe his hand clean, only to reach for the bottle of lube again. Yosuke gulped but moved to mirror Souji's earlier pose as the other man loomed over him. Souji set a hand on one of his thighs, gently pushing his legs a little further apart, and very cautiously moved his hands between Yosuke's legs. One hand curled around his hardness again and started to gently slide up and down it. The lube on his hand made for a very different feeling from before, and Yosuke whimpered. He felt a fingertip press against his ass, but go no further. Souji waited until he met his eyes, leaning down for a quick, reassuring kiss.

"Relax," he said, and Yosuke realized that his arms and legs were stiff, his back straight as a board. He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, trying to ignore how fast his heart was beating and told himself to relax. "Good," Souji said a few seconds later, after he had deemed him apparently relaxed enough. Yosuke kept his eyes closed, biting down on his lip and trying to hold back the impulse to tense up again when he felt Souji push a little harder against him, the slicked up digit slowly starting to slide inside him.

It was weird, and it did sting a little, but Souji was right, it didn't hurt. It was nothing like last time. Intensely weird, but not terrible. It felt even weirder when Souji slowly, carefully started to move the finger inside him. Even though it didn't hurt, Yosuke still didn't see the point, because it didn't really feel _good_ , either.

"I don't get it," Yosuke finally murmured. Souji smirked down at him.

"Remember when I asked if you knew what a prostate was?" Souji asked in response. Yosuke blinked, looking up at him, confused.

"Yeah?" he asked. Souji smirked down at him.

"This is why," he replied. Then he did...something with the finger - pushed it in apparently _just_ right, so that it brushed against... _something_ inside Yosuke that made a bolt of pure, electric pleasure shoot straight up his spine. He opened his mouth to ask what the _fuck_ that was, but all that he managed to do was make a strangled gasping noise. Souji chuckled.

"All guys have one, and if you hit it just right, well..." This time, Yosuke ended up on his back after his arms became _jello_ and refused to hold him up anymore. It was just as well, because his head was spinning from the sudden sensation.

"T-that explains so much," Yosuke panted. Souji just chuckled, withdrawing his hands from Yosuke's nether-regions and prompting a whine from Yosuke that was so needy it made him cringe.

"Imagine my dick rubbing against it as I fuck you," Souji purred, and Yosuke moaned, because he _could_ imagine it. He kind of - really wanted it, actually.

"Please," Yosuke gasped, and Souji chuckled again in response.

"We'll have to save that for another day," he replied. He very suddenly planted his hands on Yosuke's hips and straddled him. "Because I _really_ want you inside me right now."

" _Partner_ ," was all Yosuke could respond with. He watched, hands gripping at the futon underneath him, as Souji grabbed his dick with one hand and hovered over him. He met Yosuke's heated gaze with one of his own and held it as he slowly, carefully started to sink down onto his cock. Yosuke swore under his breath as he felt tight, _tight_ heat around the head of his cock, watched as it slowly slid inside Souji. Once the head was completely inside him things started to go a little faster, a little smoother, and before he knew it Souji had slid all the way down and was sitting entirely on his lap. It felt _amazing_ inside of him - just as warm as before, when Souji had been a girl, but so much tighter. Souji had his eyes closed and was gulping down giant mouthfuls of air, trembling, hands tightly gripping Yosuke's hips.

"You okay, Partner?" Yosuke managed to croak out. Souji nodded, eyes still closed.

"J-just give me a second to adjust," he panted, and Yosuke nodded, biting his lip and trying to stay as still as possible. "H-have to be careful or I could hurt myself," he explained further.

"Take as much time as you need," Yosuke replied, even though he really wanted Souji to start moving. The tightness was nearly unbearable. Souji stayed still for a few more moments, before Yosuke felt his grip adjust slightly, his leg muscles started to shift, and he lifted himself up just a little, slowly, and slid back down. He repeated the motion, quickly settling into a rhythm that was a good bit slower than either of their previous encounters. Feeling Souji sliding up and down on top of him felt _incredible_. He had to bite his lip and close his eyes hard to keep his hips still as Souji started to increase the pace, lifting himself a little further each time and pushing back down a little harder, a little faster. Yosuke eventually managed to get some kind of control over himself and blinked his eyes open to watch as Souji bounced on his cock.

"It doesn't hurt?" he asked, noting Souji's furrowed brows, the way his mouth was pressed into a tight line. Souji shook his head.

"N-no," he gasped in response. "It's...s-starting to feel really..." he had to stop talking to gasp in a quick breath.

"Really...?" Yosuke prompted.

"Good," Souji moaned. Without warning he pushed himself down all the way against Yosuke's lap and shifted, moving so that he was laying down on top of Yosuke's chest and kissed him, hard.

"Yosuke," he groaned into the kiss, "fuck me." Yosuke had a hand in his hair and was kissing him, hard, almost as soon as the words left his lips. The other slid down to grip Souji's waist. He rolled his hips up, shifting until he had his legs bent at the knees, feet planted firmly on the ground. Souji moaned into the kiss and started rocking back against him. Both hands ended up on Souji's waist and Yosuke started to thrust properly, and _oh_ , it felt _delicious_. He tried to be gentle at first, he really did, but Souji pulled back from the kiss and hissed 'don't hold back' at him, and he couldn't say no to _that_. Each thrust inside that tight heat felt heavenly, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. It felt especially good to pull almost all the way out and then plunge back in, hard and fast, and Souji _really_ seemed to like that, Yosuke's rock-hard cock probably rubbing right up against his prostate with each thrust.

He was starting to thrust even faster than he normally stroked himself, pushing harder than he had dared when Souji had been a woman, and Souji was biting down on his shoulder now to stifle the cries he was making at the end of each thrust. Yosuke was glad that they were laying down, because he was starting to feel dizzy, like he couldn't possibly get enough air in his lungs, and his vision was starting to go a little fuzzy around the edges. He was close to coming, but Souji beat him there. He flinched back, just as he had before, spine going straight, eyes clenching shut, mouth dropping open.

"Partner," he gasped, the word sounding almost amazed and reverent, as his hips jerked back against Yosuke's cock. He made the same face as before, orgasm spilling out onto Yosuke's belly, and holy _fuck_ was that hot. So hot that it pushed Yosuke over the edge as well, hands tightening on Souji's waist and pulling him flush against him. His hips twitched as he emptied himself deep inside Souji's tight heat, moaning his name over and over as he rocked against him. Souji ended up with his face buried in the side of Yosuke's neck, panting and trembling. Yosuke's hands were still on Souji's waist, cock still hilt-deep inside of him and, somehow, still hard.

"Holy shit," Souji breathed.

"Y-yeah," Yosuke agreed, still feeling a little dizzy. He cracked an eye open and tilted his head to regard Souji as the other man started to laugh. "W-what's so funny?"

"S-sorry," Souji muttered, between giggles. "Nothing's...nothing's funny, I just..." he had to stop and take a deep breath to stave off the apparent laughing fit he had been caught up in. He cleared his throat, finally pulling back from Yosuke's neck, enough to look him in the eye.

"That was...that was a hands-free orgasm. I've never been able to do that before," he explained. When Yosuke just blinked at him, confused, he bit his lip, blushing a little. "I came without you ever touching my dick."

"Oh," Yosuke replied, eyes wide. "Oh! I...I didn't know you could do that...um...wow..." Now Yosuke was blushing, having to avert his eyes away from Souji's happy face out of embarrassment. "I g-guess it was good, then?"

"Fantastic," Souji purred. "I'll show you next time, if you want..." Yosuke's hips jumped and his blush spread to engulf his whole face as Souji chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes?"

" _Fuck_ yes," Yosuke replied, with a happy sigh. He almost couldn't believe it. He was actually _looking forward_ to Souji fucking him. He, Yosuke Hanamura, was looking forward to a dick in his ass. He snorted in response to that thought, and when Souji gave him a concerned look it was his turn to descend into a fit of giggles. "If...if I could go back in time to just, like, _two hours_ ago and tell my past self I would be looking forward to getting fucked by a guy, even _I_ wouldn't believe me."

"A lot can change very quickly," Souji replied, with a big, happy smile. He leaned back and carefully started to lift himself off of Yosuke's slowly softening dick, and Yosuke didn't miss the way his breath hitched as, presumably, the head of his cock rubbed against his prostate one last time. Yosuke would have expected to be grossed out by the sight of cum dripping down Souji's thighs, but the fact that it was _his_ cum made him strangely proud. He felt a smug grin form on his face as a thought occurred to him.

"We can bathe together now," he pointed out, as he moved to put his feet under him and stand on surprisingly wobbly legs. Souji grinned.

"We certainly can. Perhaps we can talk Yukiko into letting us use one of the private baths?" Souji suggested. He stooped down to gather the yukata that Yosuke had been wearing, sent him a contemplative look, and then draped it around his own shoulders. Yosuke let out a fake sigh and headed toward where the other yukata was hanging. He of course noticed the way Souji stared after him with a predatory look on his face, and he couldn't help his own surprise at the fact that he _liked_ it. He shook his head in amazement. What had Souji _done_ to him? Once he had his hands on the other yukata, Souji tied his sash loosely around his waist and headed toward the phone on the opposite side of the room with noticeably rigid movements.

"Was I too rough for you, Partner?" Yosuke asked, but instead of concern in his voice there was just smugness. Souji rolled his eyes.

"Please," he countered, picking up the phone. Yosuke busied himself with putting on his yukata as Souji asked about a private bath. Less than ten minutes later a grinning Yukiko was ushering them into one of the private baths, giggling at their hopelessly mussed up hair and pointing out the bite mark on Yosuke's shoulder that even _he_ hadn't noticed.

"I'll buy you as much tofu as you want," Yosuke was offering, and Yukiko giggled.

"I won't turn down some good tofu, Yosuke-kun, but I promise I'll keep your secret...as long as you don't do anything stupid to hurt Souji-kun," she threatened. Yosuke gulped, but Yukiko turned her suddenly very deadly look on Souji. "Same goes for you, Souji-kun. If I hear you've hurt Yosuke-kun somehow..." she didn't finish her sentence, just made a 'cutting' motion across her neck. Both boys laughed uneasily, and in an instant she had her brightest smile back on and was pushing them both into the bath like nothing had happened.

"...Yukiko is scary," Yosuke said, once her footsteps started to sound suitably far enough away.

"Agreed," Souji replied, with an nod. They got undressed without any mishaps (though Yosuke couldn't manage to keep his eyes away from Souji's ass) and slipped into the warm water of the hot spring after a quick rinse off. Yosuke sighed, so content it was almost _obscene_. The water was utterly relaxing, and all the pent up tensions and frustrations from the past two days - and really, the past several months - were fading away, just leaving behind bliss. He and Souji were not only no longer fighting, in fact they were even closer than ever before. Yosuke didn't have that uncertainty swirling around in the back of his mind anymore - now he _knew_ how he felt about Souji, how Souji felt about him, and that none of it was wrong or bad or weird. He looked over to find Souji gazing at him with the fondest look on his face, and reached out, pulling himself in close to Souji and kissing him on an impulse. It was a soft, sweet kiss, just the press of lips and nothing more, but strangely intimate. When they pulled apart he found himself utterly transfixed by the sight of Souji - hair impossibly mussed up from the sex and the humidity in the air, lips red from all of the kissing, cheeks flushed from the heat, eyes looking soft and warm and affectionate at him.

He was in love. He was _so_ in love. He'd fallen _hard_ and he had no idea when that had even happened. And judging by the way Souji was looking at him that most likely wasn't a _problem_ , but he needed to know if Souji felt the same way.

"So uh," he started, suddenly nervous. What if he was reading too much into this? What if it was just left over emotions from all of the sex? But Souji had promised a 'next time' so that certainly implied this was more than a one...er, _two_ night stand. "I-I uh. What are we...do you want to...are we dating now? I-I mean if you don't want to that's fine, I just-" He was abruptly interrupted by Souji leaning forward and kissing him, and gladly let himself fall silent. It was fine, none of that had been what he had _really_ wanted to say, anyway.

"If you want to be," Souji replied, voice quiet and serious. "I want to date you, but we're equals, so you have to be okay with it, too."

"I love you," Yosuke blurted out, instead of just simply agreeing with him. He turned bright red and instantly started to panic, but Souji's hand gripping his stopped him. Souji looked _happy_. Beyond happy, actually.

"I hope you aren't saying that just because we had sex," Souji replied, but his tone was light and happy, not accusatory. He suddenly scooted closer to Yosuke, leaning against him with a happy noise. "Because I love you, too." Yosuke laughed in response, pulling him closer and pressing a kiss into his damp hair.

"We're gonna have a hell of a time keeping this a secret," Yosuke said, after a moment of just holding him. Souji snickered.

"Yeah," he replied. "Yeah, because every time I see you I'm going to want to kiss you."

"Same."

"I wonder how much we would have to bribe Yukiko to get her to give us a private room again."

"So much for my motorcycle fund..."

"It's okay, Partner. You don't need a motorcycle to impress me."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Souji almost couldn't comprehend his own happiness. Just when he thought he'd permanently ruined his friendship with Yosuke, the closest friendship he'd ever had, Yosuke had miraculously had a change of heart. Souji would never be able to thank Yukiko enough for her intervention. Instead of awkward months of not being able to meet the eyes of his best friend, now he could look forward to happy months of sneaking kisses with him, holding his hand when nobody is looking, a _lot_ of late-night study sessions...maybe even sneaking out to Okina for dates. The only way he could have been happier would be if they could be open about their relationship, but in such a small town, Souji knew it was for the best to try to keep it a secret.

Souji knew it wouldn't be easy. Yosuke's opinions may have abruptly changed, but it would take a lot of patience and work to undo all of the years of ignorance and homophobia that he'd been taught. Even Souji himself, the picture of an open-mindedness, still struggled with those things. Souji was leaving a few months, too, and he knew that would be yet another strain on their relationship...but he was willing to do whatever it would take to make it work, and he knew Yosuke would, too. They were best friends, Partners... _equals_ before anything else, no matter what. And Souji couldn't have possibly been any happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! I'm really happy with how this one turned out. Writing scary Yukiko and devious Rise was a lot of fun. And confused, under-educated Yosuke was shockingly easy for me to write, too. I don't know if Japanese schools are nearly as lax as American schools are on sex education, so hopefully Yosuke not knowing about the existence of the prostate (and clitoris) isn't too far-fetched.


End file.
